


This all started from a role play- Ronpa Rp Actor AU

by NicosKing144



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angry Sex, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Junko has DID, M/M, Mioda Ibuki Celestia and Tanaka Gundham Are Siblings, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The despairs twins are the older siblings of monokuma and monomi who are also twins <33, The school just gives them ultimate for fun aka as school spirt, Their in game selfs are just Oc, This all started bc junko couldnt sleep, chatfic kinda, maybe on the last one idk, nagito and sonia are cousins, peko and taka are siblings, people break up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicosKing144/pseuds/NicosKing144
Summary: --------69% gay GC-----------3:00 A.M-Fashion police: UghhhhHhhhh I'm so Like Bored~Weed Man: Thats a u probemsFashion police: HEyFashion police: HEyFashion police: HEyFashion police: HEyFashion police: HEyFashion police: HEy Let role play!Kuya Toga: Go to sleep.----------Makoto: Yeah It all started because Junko couldn't sleep.----------World wide series danganronpa started because a fashionista couldn't sleep and decided to spam her classmates into roleplaying with her. From there the rest is history!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Towa Monaca & Utsugi Kotoko, Fukawa Touko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito & Warriors of Hope, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 39
Kudos: 83





	1. Junko cant seelp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've changed some of their personality since their "In- game self" are just an OC of them they made!  
> Nick names~  
> Fashion Police: Junko  
> haha Stab: Muruko  
> Ball: leon  
> Kpop: sayaka  
> Cheero: Chihiro  
> brrr vrrr: Mondo  
> Rules R Kool: Kiyotaka  
> Queen of white lies: Celestia  
> ANime: Hifumi  
> PrOTeiN: sakura  
> Fishy: Aoi  
> eggy: makoto  
> Purple clues: kirigiri  
> books and scissors: toko and Jack/jill/syo  
> Weed man: Hagakure Yasuhiro  
> Kuya Toga: Togami  
> Monokuma: Monokuma

\--------69% gay GC-----------  
3:00 A.M  
-  
Fashion police: UghhhhHhhhh I'm so Like Bored~  
Weed Man: Thats a u probems   
Fashion police: HEy  
Fashion police: HEy  
Fashion police: HEy  
Fashion police: HEy  
Fashion police: HEy  
Fashion police: HEy Let role play!  
Kuya Toga: Go to sleep.  
  
Fashion Police: No >:( Now role play with me or I'll like expose you! MAWHAHHA  
Weed man: I like to see you try  
Fashion Police: awww, HEY DID YOU KNOW HIROS MOM IS GOING OUT WITH TAKAS DAD? UPUPUPU  
Weed man: HOW DID YOU- AHHHHHHHHHH UBIOCRBIC  
Kpop: *Not me sitting for the tea*  
  
\----------Rules R Kool is now online------------  
Rules R Kool: Excuse me? Did I read that correctly?  
brrrr vrrr: Oi ye'r fuckin' dead ya woke Taka up!  
Kuya Toga: You did. Now go to sleep or I will sue you.  
fashion Police: Hey did you know kuya here has a crush on otmaok   
Kuya Toga:...Hey if you guys come online in the next 5 minutes I'll pay you 104,500.00 Yen!  
\-----------11 people are now online-------------  
Cheerio: Hello  
Balls: Could always use some money  
Eggy: Why r we up, Also who does kuya have a crush on???  
Purple clues: :)  
ANime: You summoned us Togami-San?  
PrOTeiN: Why must you so active?  
Fishy: Hello friends! >-<  
books and scissors: I was already up working on my newest novel.   
Cheerio: :0 Oooo whats it about?  
books and scissors: I cant tell you that! It would be a backstab to my readers! a-and you c-could leak the plot twist!  
Fishy: wait whats the twist- >:0 are you gonna kill mat off?!  
Eggy: Why R we here?  
haha stab: Junko stop kicking me.  
  
Kuya Toga: You greedy son of a mother >:(  
Eggy: WHY DID YOU SUMMON US TOGAMI?  
Kuya Toga: oh, Junko couldn't sleep.  
Fashion police: yeah yeah YEAHHHH! Now we can Role Play!  
Kuya Toga: You guys should check your @ I transferred the money.  
  
Fashion police: I didn't get any money🙄✌✨  
Kuya Toga: Bush you know why >:(  
Fashion police: Hmoh whatever! Can we role plat nowwww plzzaa de3uihfiwq  
Kuya Toga: No <3  
Eggy: sure!  
Kuya: I kindly take my No <;3 back.  
  
Cheerio: :0 togami actually sent us money?!  
Queen of white lies: SImp  
Kpop: Simp  
Purple clues: SIMp  
  
Rules R Kool: Do not bully togami-kun as he was so kind to send us money!  
balls: In all honesty I didn't think he do it...I feel bad now   
Kuya Toga: don't feel bad Leon. You saved me from junkos boredom.  
Fashion police: WAH TOGAMI-CHAN IS SO MEAN TO ME UPUPUP  
  
\--------------fashion police has added monokuma to 69% Gay----------------  
haha stab: Junko NoOOooo!  
Fashion Police: JUNKO YASSS  
Purple clues: Who is "monokuma"?  
Monokuma: UPUPUPUP YOUR NEW THEACHER OFC!   
haha stab: Beloved class mates...Meet our little brother. Monokuma.  
Class: WHAT!?  
Junko: yeah yeah YEAH we also have like a lil sis too!  
Monokuma: ugh monomi? Ewwww! I hate her! I wish I ate her in the womb upupupu  
Junko: fun fact; I ate our triplet in the womb   
brrr vrrr: what the fuck junko?  
haha stab: I wish you had eaten me.  
Jpop: Muruko are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?  
Queen of lies: Simp.  
Jpop: >:0 Like you're too talk!  
  
Fashion police: Guyyyyysssssssssssss join the callllllll~  
  
\--The rest of the students join the Discord call the "despair" siblings had made and began planing their Ocs--  
"Why are there two boys simping for me? This is too much simping!" Sayaka had said "ehh don't worry about you'll die soon enough!"  
"WHAT?!"   
\-- ----ronpa GC ----  
  
Sayaka: (oof I ded lol)  
Junko: (lol same!)  
-  
Makoto: that means....Leon kuwata is killer!  
Leon: What?! FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID STUPID STPID!  
-  
Makoto: *on bed crying over dead wafui*   
Togami: (stop crying you egg)  
Sayaka: (He stoped simping :0)  
Kyoko: (where is muruko?)  
  
\----In "ronpa GC"----  
Makoto: why is byakuya is so mean 😩  
Byakuya: Stfu makoto  
Kyoko: Dam he sister snapped.  
Celestia: He quit the simp life, so proud😌💅  
Sayaka: I think he's jealous~  
Byakuya: shut it you peasant you legit died in the first trail.  
Sayaka: "are you two done flirting yet?" -Kuya 2021  
Kiyotaka:...guys-  
Mondo: yes bro?  
Kiyotaka: We- WE SKIPPED THE LAST 2 DAYS OF SCHOOl....  
Mondo: Taka bro, bro calm down.   
Kiyotaka: GUYS STOP SIMPING WE MISSED SCHOOL!  
Junko: yeah yeah YEAH! ye like tots did lol   
Chihiro: Mondo, dad is panicking plz come help him  
Leon: dad? 👀  
Mondo: Me and Taka R just bros   
Chihiro: Sure :))  
Monokuma: UPUPPUPU GO TF TOO SLEEP MOTHER FUCKERS!  
Aoi: yeah guys you woke sakura up >:(  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  


\---69% gay GC---  
Purple Clues: does anyone find it concerning how good of an actor togami is?  
Eggy: I do!  
Kuya Toga: As the heir to the togami fortune I have to be "mean"  
Eggy: Well you really good at being mean ! >-<  
Kuya Toga: uh- Thank you?  
Balls: Guys why is togam blsjfsys-  
Weed man: Guys toegami just jumsw-  
Cheero: Togami-kun jumped leon and hiro >///<  
Eggy: WHAT?!  
Purple clues: simp.  
Kuya Toga: Kyoko watch out I'm coming for you next.  
Purple clues: Oh shit he's outside my dorm-  
Eggy: Be safe!  
Purple clues: ah FUCK HIS PURPLE GERMIN PICKED MY LOCK AH  
Goth: "His purple germin" Is ouma-chan and if you lay a figure on my nephew...  
Purple clues: AH AH AH HELP- wait, nephew?  
Kuya Toga: Goth and ouma arent related they just "play family"  
Purple clues: oh okay. I will run now.  
Kuya Toga: darn I lost her :(  
Eggy: there there you'll get her next time.  
purple clues: watch out makoto I'm coming for you next.  
goth: I think I just fell in love-  
\-------Goth just deleted a message---------  
-@Kuya Toga has sent a screen shot-  
Kuya Toga: :))  



	2. scary toe man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaper 2 more in depft! TOgami POV

\----69% Gay----  
6:00 AM  
Taka: i have a feeling todays going to be a good day!  
brrrr vrrrrr : same bro!   
cheero: I don't :((

\-----ROnpa GC------- 9:00 AM  
Monokuma:upupupuppu! your next motive is....Your deepest more despair-inducing secrets!   
taka: we should share our screats! too stop any more deaths!  
Mondo: I ain't sharing shit with you you stick in the ass! (I'm so sorry bro my insults r weak)  
taka: owoada-Kun that is no way to talk! (Its okay bro you didn't mean it)  
Me: *looks at my secret* (psssss~ monokuma whats mine?)  
Monokuma: (upupuupuppu your in ~LoVe~ with yk who ;) )  
Makoto: (mine is I pissed my bed till I was like 12, who do you like togami?)  
Me: ( sorry makot I'm not saying!)  
Taka: (Mine is about my grandfather)  
Mondo: (fuck im not aloud to share-)  
Kyoko: (My is that my dad is the head master)  
Class: (wait what?!)

\- 9:40 AM  
Chihiro: C-Come on guys! Friend shouldn't fight!   
Me: Friends? Who decided that? We're not friends. No, quite the opposite. We're in competition—we're enemies.

\- 10:00 AM  
Me: Anyway...I don't have any intention of working with the rest of you any longer. To cooperate during an elimination game is... Well, frankly, it's a waste of time. And I hate wasting my time. Engaging in "friendly" group meals is out of the question. Someone could easily poison our food. And I'd rather not become part of the Last Supper just yet. All I'm saying is that, ultimately, you are all free to do whatever you want on your own. Goodbye.  
*cutely walks away*  
Toko: *simps and follows*  
\- 9:50  
Makoto: (whoa Toga tone it down you scaring chihiro)  
Me: You judge someone else's values based on your own outlook... Do you realize how dangerous that is (oops sorry makoto i didn't mean to scare you guys!)

\- 10:20 AM  
Me:I'm purchasing your talent. The same talent which allowed you to solve Sayaka's case. You seem to have some limited use. Which is why I've chosen you. You have the honor of contributing to my investigation,   
Sayaka: (at least I know byakuya wont forget abt me <3, Also you're a bad flirt -yawn-)  
Me: ( I AM NOT FLIRTING)

\- 11:10 AM  
Toko: y-you Lied! I cant b-belibve y-you lied! y-you pro-promise you w-wpuldny tell anyone! (Togami FUck you)  
Me:You have only yourself to blame—you came to me with your tragic little story. I didn't ask you to. This is the real world, not some romantic fantasy fairytale. ( sorry)

\- 11:40 AM  
Makoto:Isn't that right, Mondo Owada!?  
Mondo: *chock pachu face*  
Taka:What? NO YOUR WRONG MY FRIND MONDO WOULDNT STTOOP TO HOMOSIDE (makoto what the heck mondo would never kill! espeally not our son!_)  
Taka: WHERE IS THE EVDIMCE? TOGAMI-KUN COULD BE LYING! Without any proof,  
you can't pin any of this on him!  
Me: I do not want to die. I saw it with my own eyes. Are you blind? Do you need to borrow my glasses?  
mondo: YOU BICTH YOU MESSED WITH HIS BODY! (dude wtf)  
chihiro: (yuh ngl you scared me)

\- 12:20 PM  
Taka: I REFUSE TO BELIVE HEs...A KILLER! (Mondo whyyyy!?)  
Me: (I feel bad now-)  
chihrio: (good, I did not appreciate that >:( )  
Mondo: I'm sorry bro.  
Taka: WHY WHY?! WHY ARE YOU APOLOGZIGVING?! (mondo why?! You didn't kill him it was togami?!is he paying you?!)  
Junko: (fuck, muruko come comfort me this is too much despair monokuma noooo)  
Taka: WHY WHY?! WHY DID YOU MURDER MONDO WHY?! PLZ MAKE ME UNDERSTAND OLEASE (why did you kill our son?!)  
sayaka: (mondo sqare up this is too much ansgt)  
Makoto: (fuck togamis cryins-)  
Me: ( I will end you makoto.)  
makoto: (someone save me)

\------69% gay----------- 12: 35 PM  
Queen of white lies: Hide your phones the teacher saw us crying-  
Weed man: Wtf do you expect us not to cry?   
Fishy: Sakura I don't want to lose you either!  
Purple clues: I am too in fact crying.  
haha Stab: Togami Why? Why do wanna hurt us?  
Togami: I'm sorry!  
\----- 12:35 

Monokuma: *dances so hot you all get turned on* oops well looks like its time to vote upupuppu!~  
Taka: NO NO PL TAK ME TAKE ME NOT HIM! PLEASE MONOKUMA PLEASE!  
Monokuma: pupupup its punishment time!  
taka: NO NO NO IM BEGGING YOU NOT TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND! (mondo why did you leave me, how could you do this to our son?)  
Mondo: I- Im sorry bro. I love you tho. ( no homo, Im sorry bro I didn't mean to kill him!)  
chihiro: (>:( my father has betrayed me)  
Junko: (I'm crying mondo why could you?!)  
Sayaka: (bitch betrayed his hoe and killed their son smh)  
Leon: (not cool bro)

makoto: Why did you mess with his body?  
Me: Why...? Isn't it obvious? Because it made things more interesting. (I thought I spice it up a bit? I felt some angst coming up )  
Chihiro: (plz don't leave me alone with togami)  
-  
Mondo: *is butter*  
monokuma: *nom nom*  
mondo: (NO NO NO)  
taka:...*sobs*   
-  
Monokuma: upupup lunch break guys I don't want my students to strave...(yet)  
Kiyotaka:I don't think I can eat anymore-  
Monokuma: ;))  
\--------------------------------------------------------------- 1:10  
\------69% gay GC----------  
Fashion police: Ugh Im still sobbing.   
Fashion police: @Kuya Toga  
Fashion police: @Kuya Toga  
Fashion police: @Kuya Toga  
Fashion police: @Kuya Toga

Kuya Toga: Sorry! Do you need something Junko? I'm comforting our classmates right now!  
Junko; yeah yeah YEah! Can you like invite us to lunch or something for like scaring us during chihiros trial? and for making us cry...AND YK THE ISHIMONDO ANGST?

Fishy: I cant stop crying, please why mondo!?  
brrrr vrrrrr: Tck, I didn't fuckin mean too.  
Kuya Toga: get in the car loser we're going shopping. *calls butler*  
Be by the gate in 10 I'll treat you guys to lunch and entertainment for the angsty trail!  
Makoto: I don't trust Togami anymore....  
Kuya Toga: Wait no- Im sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I'll get you anything you want please!  
Jpop:sImp  
Queen of white lies: siMp  
Purple clues: sImP!  
cheerio: Its fine I think this brought them together! but please don't ever do that irl.  
Toga Kuya: I wont don't worry! :)  
Purple clues: That smile is concerning. 

Cheero: I told you so (mondo and taka)

Taka: sigh, you were right!  
Mondo: Yeah bro...We don't talk abt today.  
\----------Togami POV  
I put my phone down after I called my butler Aloysius Pennyworth to come pick me and my classmates up. I felt bad for making them cry. Our teacher gave up teaching us when hiro started sobbing. I'm just THAT good. I wonder what will happen in the next trial. I and some of my other classmates got up to head towards the gates. kikrigiri, sakura, Chihiro, muruko, ishimondo, and hifumi were already outside waiting for us. These greedy sons of a mother.  
We waited by the gate for Mister.Pennyworth to arrive. I was standing next to makoto who was showing me his new phone. "and it can even connect to my computer which is pretty cool!" He said looking up me. I nodded at him "huh, that's very cool naegi. Did you know my uncle created that model?"   
He just looked shocked, about to say something when Sayakya started laughing. "heh is that how you flirt togami?" I felt my face go red ah I hate this Pennyworth please just get here. "flirt? Me? haha no no- You- oh look he's here" Just in time the limo pulled up and Pennyworth opened the door for us.   
A lot of my classmates looked amazed too be here. I sat next to makoto and kyoko. 

"Young master to where are we to be headed?" Aloysius called out to me, I turned to my classmates who were still in awe. "Guys where should we go?" I yelled out. No one listened so I just turned to makoto. "Hey where do you want to go to?" I asked, he put a figure to his chin and seem deep in thought. "How about Ginza Kojyu?" He said. "Aloysius you herd the man we're going to Ginza Kojyu!" I said. Kyoko looked at me with a raised eye-brow but shrugged. I sighed and looked forward. Junko was the only one who was still crying over the last trail. I wonder if they are only using me for my money...


	3. Three gay caballeros GC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya has a chat with 2 of his friends!

\---Three gay caballeros GC----  
1:03 AM  
  
**_-Donald Duck is now online-_**

Donald duck (togami): hey guys, sorry I haven't been active much  
Jose: :0  
Jose: Ko-CHAN TOGA-CHAN IS ONLINE  
**_-Panchito is now online-  
  
_**Panchito: Greetings togami-kun I hope your day has been hopeful!  
Dolald: Uh, Nagito its like 1:00 AM?  
Panchito: Oh it is, heh what a stupid mistake of me to make.  
Jose: Toga-Channnnn I'm bored~ nishshs~  
Dolald DUck: Please god don't say that...  
Panchito: oh Togami-kun how have things been with makoto-san?  
Donald duck: Not so well. How are things with hinata?   
Jose: nishshsh Ko Ko gave him a Carnation ( **Kaneshon** ) and hinata was like "oh thank you nagito! Did you know carnations are used for blah blah blah"  
Donald duck: I can't believe my friends have such low standers.  
Jose: Yes you finally called us your fweeens **_UwU  
  
_**Panchito: UwU  
Donald duck: No <3  
Jose: WHAAAAAAAA TOGA CHAN DOESNT LOVE US  
Panchito: heart❤️ been broken 💔 so many times🕐 don't know what to belive😩🌴  
Dolad Duck: I will sue you.  
Jose: <33  
Panchito: <333  
  
Jose: So like, I have some tea.   
Panchito: ooo~ What type?  
Donald duck: he means the tea as in, gossip or personal information belonging to someone else; the scoop or news.   
Jose: oh, how stupid of hm. I truly am unlucky today.  
Jose: So like remember how we (Well I it was my idea buy guys helped so like) started a drama club right? and so saihara decided to support me by audition and I want my bestie to join too so we can gossip abt cute boys <3  
Panchito: nyh, i don't think someone as worthless as me would be a good actor.  
Donald duck: Yk what? why not. Also nagito stfu you act all happy and stuff. I've heard you sing you are not half bad.  
Jose: dam he snapped   
Panchito: ahaha, if you say so togami-kun....  
Donald duck: text your class and see if anyone else will join <3  
Joes: Ik maki-roll and big bro amami will join me <33  
Panchito: I will ask hinata-kun if he will join <33  
<\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->  
  
-69% Gay GC-  
1:48 AM  
Kuya Toga: Hey guys me and my friends kinda started a drama club and he wants to know if you'll join it.  
Queen of WHite lies: Ouma-chan and the devils' luck yes? I will join.   
Jpop: I'll audition ig!  
Taka: Me and my bro will join, you need people to keep everything on track right!  
cheerio: uh I could join I'm good with tech...  
Makoto: Sounds fun I'll join. Why r u all up tho-  
Books and scissors: AHAHHAHAHA THE NERD WOULD LOVE THIS WE'RE IN!   
Kuya Toga: hey syo 🤗  
Kuta Toga: if you want to join plz send a text to ouma-kun @ The Ultimate Supreme Leader or text him @ [0422-7351xxx](https://www.fakephonenumber.org/Japan/phone_number/areacode/0422)  
<\-------------------------->  
-hOpE GC-  
1:50 AM  
Hope Hoe: Hello most hopeful classmates I'm sorry to bother you all but my friend ouma-kun has started a drama club and asked if any of you would like to join!   
Oj: Nagito go to sleep.  
Impasta Among us: Yes you should go too sleeP!  
Uwu gamer girl: -yawn- I think you r weak. nagito make sure too get rest <33  
Hope Hoe: Dont worry nanami-san I will :>  
Oj: :/  
Souda: Eh I mean i don't do much acting.  
The dark queen: I will gladly join, I sonia nevermind wish to join your club!   
Gundham: Hm, mer mortal entertainment1 amusing me. You have won tanaka the great over!  
How boring: How boring Hard pass.  
suda: Nvm you need someone too help with props.  
Hope Hoe: Pleaseeee izuru-Sama!!!!!!  
Oj: izuru? Sama?  
How boring: No </3  
Hope Hoe: :(  
How boring: Fine.  
Oj: 🔫  
Uwu gamer gurl: Is someone jealous?  
Hope Hoe: :D  
Oj: GYUHAWIUHSW No.  
Weeb: ah caan you go too sleep I need to work on my anime.  
Child: Bitch if you arent going to sleep why tf would we? FUcking weeb.  
Weeb: I warned you.  
-weeb is now offline-  
Child: fuck, maharu come save me!  
Baby gangsta: peko wants too join.  
Peko Peko: I do?  
Baby gangsta: yes you do.  
Peko Peko: young fuyu wants to join  
Baby gangsta: No.  
Peko Peko: ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿  
Baby gangsta: Yes I do.  
Hope Hoe: great! Plz contact ouma-kun @ The Ultimate Supreme Leader or text him @ [0422-7351xxx](https://www.fakephonenumber.org/Japan/phone_number/areacode/0422)  
<\------------------------------------------------------>  
1:51 AM  
-We Worship Ouma-  
King of lies: hey guys me and my friends made a drama club plz tell me if you want too join ^-^  
Emo Simp: Me ME ME ME I WILL OUMA!  
Maki-Roll: Kokichi make sure you get sleep, AMAMI WAKE TF UP  
Stinky avocado: Dont worry Ouma me and Maki will Join your club  
Space himbo: I would love too join you club little man but ;m not much for acting  
King of Lies: Its fine~  
Piano lady: Ugggghhh wy arent you guys asleep? Anywho I'll join I just learned how to pay the piano.  
Weeb a boo: Me me me! I can do costumes meee!  
Boobys: AH YOU NEED THE BEASUFIL MUI TOO HELP YOU OUT! MY BRAIN ARE SURE TOO MAKE YOUR CLUB AMAZING  
King of Lies: Ty mui please stop fucking yourself saihara-chan is scared  
Emo SImp: Saihara-Chan? swibfrgyfeuihdaiuas  
Maki-Roll: Watch it Simp 🪓  
Emo Simp: s-sorry!  
gurls: You males shup him my himko was sleeping!  
King of Lies: Okay well I'm sleepy I'll add you too a GC in the morning  
Emo SIMp: okay ouma sleep well text me if you need anything  
Maki-Roll: If you need anything text ME or AMAMI.   
King of lies: Okay~   
-King of Lies and 4 others have gone offline-  
<\----------------------------------------------------->  
\---Three gay caballeros GC----  
2:01 AM  
Jose: Night guys <333  
Donald Duck: Good night.  
Panchito: Farwell guys! Have hopeful dreams! Hinata-kun cant sleep so I'm stay up with him~ Ahhh such good luck I have~  
-3 gays have gone offline-  
  
  
  
  



	4. ~phone taken away~

-69% Gay GC-  
-2nd period 10 AM-  
Fashion Police: upupupu guysssss lets RP  
Rules R Kool: Enoshima-san you should be paying attention in class!  
Fashion Police: Bitch? We've been Rping during class the whole week?  
brrr vrrr: Bitch? Dont ya' dare talk to taka like that   
brrr vrrr: Togami get online you fucking scared him you mfer!  
Kuya Toga: :/

**-Kuya Toga has changed their nickname-**

Daddy long legs: I'm sorry.

Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone  
Fashion Police: @ Everyone

  
**-cheerio has come online-**  
Fashion Police: YAY!  
**-cheerio has added Alter Ego-**  
**-cheerio has gone ofline-**  
Fashion Police: Awh >:(

Monokuma: ah great more of you little shit heads.  
haha, Stab: Calls us that again.   
haha Stab: Why are you online? Dont you have class?  
  
**-Monokuma has gone offline-**

Alter Ego: Hello friends! I am a new program being developed by my master, Chihiro Fujisaki!  
**-Taka and brrr vrrr has gone offline-**

Daddy long legs: Hello Alter Ego.  
Fashion Police: Upupupupup Alter ego you should totally join our RP!  
Queen of white lies: STOP SPAMMING THE GOD DAMM CHAT YOUR BLOWNING OUR GOD DAM PHONES UP  
Purple clues: I agree you should focus of the lesson. 

**-Books and scissors has come online!-**  
Books and scissors: on**  
**-Books and scissors has gone offline-**

  
Weed man: FUCK GUYS THE THEACH TOOK JUNKOS PHOME  
Daddy long legs: ope, did she just stab him?  
Eggy: TOGAMI HIDE YOUR PHONE NOW.

-69% Gay GC-  
-2nd period 10: 30 AM-  
Daddy long legs: Thank you Makoto for the warning.   
Eggy: your welcome   
  
**-Books and scissors has come online!-**  
Books and scissors: You're**  
**-Books and scissors has gone offline-**

Eggy: She  
Eggy: She just came online too correct me?   
Daddy long legs: I believe so.

 **-Books and scissors has come online!-**  
Books and scissors: to**  
**-Books and scissors has gone offline-**  
Eggy: GAHH

-69% Gay GC-  
-12:02 PM-

Purple clues: How many of you got your phones confiscated?   
Rules R Kool: I believe Enoshima-san, ikusaba-san, hiro-kun and leon-kun got theirs taken away!  
  
Cheero: Uhm, Celestia also got hers taken away  
Daddy long legs: That explains the yelling from from the classroom.  
Eggy: Guys I forgot my lunch :((  
Purple clues: Togami sai he be happy to share his.  
Daddy long legs: I did?  
**-Daddy long legs has deleted a message-**

Daddy long legs: Where are you Makoto, I'm coming over.  
Eggy: Water fountin!  
Books and Scissors: fountain**  
Eggy: :(  
Books and Scissors: It's not MY fault you morons can't spell!   
Daddy long legs: Oh I see you

  
Daddy long legs: Guys...  
Purple clues: Hm?  
Daddy long legs: Makoto fell INTO the fountain.  
Rules R Kool: That is very unfortunate, togami-kun make sure he does not get a cold!  
Purple clues: Tell him to stop fooling around on your date.  
Daddy Long legs: ITS NOT A DATE NOW DELEATE THAT HE CAN SEE IT OYIU KNOW>!  
  
**-Purple clues has deleted a message-  
**  
Eggy: Dont worry guys I'm fine! its not like togami texted you guys abt my wheat abts inside of helping me. Nope he totally didn't do that. :)  
Eggy: Also what did you delete kyoko?  
Purple clues: :)

  
\----------------------------->

\---Three gay caballeros GC----  
1:01 PM  
Panchito: Ouma-kun I'm sorry to be a bother but my classmates are asking about the drama club.  
Donald Duck: Ouma are you okay? you didn't text us this morning. :(

  
Jose: Nishshs~ awww were you gys worry about lil ol' me UwU  
Panchito: Yes!  
Donald Duck: No.  
Jose: hmph. If you MUST know. I'm being held captive rn by a bunch of murders who want 10000000000000000000000 yen Frm BOTH OF YOU WAHHHH  
Donald Duck: Ouma. Are you okay tes or no?  
Panchito: Oh no i don't have that much money sorry, ah trash like me...heh Im sorry trash like me couldn't help you ouma-kun  
Jose: Toga-chan is sooo angry rn! why? :0  
Jose: Did makoto-kun regect you? awww that's so so so so soooo sad!  
Donald Duck: What? No! I mean. GAH!  
Jose: Dont wwwowwwy abt lil ool' me guys I'll make sure too add everyone into the GC oki? AHHH OTSUKI SENSEI IS COMING WAH BYE BYE <3  
Donald Duck: Nagito Dms now.  
  
(--------Dms with @h03p_h03#7777 and @Misterlonglegs#6290-------------)

h03p_h03: Whats up Togami-kun?  
Misterlonglegs: Something is up with ouma.  
h03p_h03: Should we ask his classmates about it then?   
Misterlonglegs: Yeah uh, do you happen to have there contacts or???  
h0ep_h03: yes! I don't why they wanted to contact trash like me ahahhaa but i do! Dont worry Togami-kun I'll update on whats up!  
Misterlonglegs: Nagito. You are NOT trash. We would not be talking if you were.   
  
\---------Kokichi POV!-----------  
I sighed as I put my phone down and stared into the stupid history book in front of me. Maki must have noticed as she tapped her fingers onto her desk.  
  
_What's wrong ouma?_  
I sighed again, maki was always nice to me. I didn't even earn her kindness. I tapped back a response.  
_Bullys.  
_  
Her face turned dark as I finished tapping. She Tapped again. _Who? Was it those boys or someone else?_   
By now Kaito had notice makis murderous uh, what was it called? Vibe? He mouthed _"Whats up lil man?"  
_  
Maki turned to him, her pigtails were floating now. Oh fuck she was pissed. Her eyes were glowing as well. Fuck Saihara notice next. Then Akamatsu-san and big bro Amami. She looked at Kaito and said "Bullys."   
Kaito made a _'o' ,_ Big bro Amami looked piss which was not a good look on him. Akamatsu-San looked bored and turned around to finish her work. Saihara had worried all written over him, heh. Was he really worried about me? Otsuki Sensei looked at maki, he didn't bother with her and continue the lesson. Maki got up and left the classroom. I didn't even tell her who it was- **_Ping!_**  
I looked at Sahara who had his phone out and had a wary smile on his face, cute.   
  
_Me: Whats Up Sahara chan?_  
  
I saw his face flush and his smile increase. he sent a quick text and pretended to do his work _ **Ping!**_  
  
_ImNotOkayyyyy~: Are you okay? DO you need me to patch you up after class?  
Me: No I'm okay don't worry about me Sahara-chan  
ImNotOkayyyyy~: How can I not worry Ouma? I reallreally erjnrugyskjlskjads  
  
_I looked up after that last message and saw Sahara getting his phone taken away. FUCK I got him in trouble.   
"Saihara-san why are you texting in my class when you should be taking notes?" Otsuki-Sensei asked him, Saihara-kun looked away and mumbled out a poor reply "I was checking up on my aunt...My uncle's away on a case and she just got surgery..." He was on the edge of tears. he wasn't a bad actor per-say but it was something. Otsuki-Sensei face softens and he handed Sahara his phone back. "Well then...Please ASK to be excuse next time okay?" Saihara nodded and flashed me a small smile. We continued class, I saw big bro Amami texting someone. I shrug and went back to reading.   
.  
.  
.  
How boring. The subject was world war two. I already knew more than I should have about the subject when I was younger. I still found it interesting enough that I forgot maki left class to murder someone.   
  
well....  
  
  
Fuck.  
  
  



	5. Bullys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Nagito POV!

(--------Dms with @h03p_h03#5789 and @Misterlonglegs#6290-------------)

h03p_h03: Whats up Togami-kun?  
Misterlonglegs: Something is up with Ouma.  
h03p_h03: Should we ask his classmates about it then?   
Misterlonglegs: Yeah uh, do you happen to have their contacts or???  
h0ep_h03: yes! I don't why they wanted to contact trash like me ahahhaa but i do! Dont worry Togami-kun I'll update on whats up!  
Misterlonglegs: Nagito. You are NOT trash. We would not be talking if you were.  
  
-  
I smiled at togami-kuns last message, heh. I looked up from my phone, Koichi-Sensei was in the background moaning in pain from a hangover. AGAIN. I wonder why Head Master Kirigiri lets him teach a class. Nevermind, Sensei was best friends with Kirigiri so of course, he wouldn't fire his own friend. I look at my classmates who are just doing their own thing. A rare sight that all of us are here today. Peko Peko and Fuyuhiko are in the back chatting, Souda was with Gundham and Sonia, Ibuki was with mikan who was apologizing to Saionji who was also being lectured by Koizumi. Nanami-san was playing her video games by herself. Hanamura was looking at me, creepy much? Imposter was scolding him and Mitarai-kun was sitting next to them busy animating. I smiled at the sight of my classmates. Ah~ Such hopeful individuals!  
  
I opened a chatroom with Rantaro Amami, the ultimate Adventurer. It's funny no? Hopes Peak is one of- No. THE BEST school in japan yet they gave out silly names to their students? My title was the Ultimate luck or the Ultimate Lucky Student. Because yes. I got into hopes peak out of pure luck! Ahahah funny right? Well no, my luck is a curse in a blessing. I hate it. HatehatehatehatehatehatehatehatehatehateHATE it. I looked down at my phone, I must have been gripping into my phone too much.   
  
**(You have opened a new chatroom with @Stinky-Avacado#7854!)  
  
  
h03p_h03: Hello Amami-kun! I don't want to be a bother so I'll make this quick. Have you noticed anything off with ouma-kun?  
  
  
  
  
**_Sent 5 minutes ago  
  
  
  
_I let out a sigh, I have failed Togami-kun fuck I'm a bad friend. Hell am I even his friend?  
I was still self loathing when Nanami-san got up and sat next to me, she was playing animal crossing and she was yawning "Is something wrong Komaeda-Kun? You seem upset....I think" I let a chuckled and nodded "Yes don't worry trash like me Nanami-San. I'm just worried about a friend that's all! You don't need to worry about someone as worthless as me." I smiled at her, another fake smile. ahaha smile through the pain nagito just smile. Nanami-San put her game down and looked at me. Shit she was frowning.  
  
"Komaeda Nagito. You may be a bit weird but you're are not trash. Your my friend okay? Now tell me what's bothering you. It seems more than just your friend." Nanami-san was always nice, she was always hopeful. I sighed and looked at her again.   
"nyh, you're right Nanami-san. But you don't need to worry okay? I will..I will talk too yu when I'm ready yes?" Her face softened and she nodded, she smiled at me and went back to her games.   
  
"I think you should check your phone Komaeda-Kun, You got a message...I think." I laugh a bit at her an looked at my phone, yep! Amami-kun responded!  
  
-  
  
**h03p_h03: Hello Amami-kun! I don't want to be a bother so I'll make this quick. Have you noticed anything off with ouma-kun?**  
**Stinky-Avacado: Ah hello Komaeda-Senpai✌  
****Stinky-Avacado: Sorry for not replying. But funny you say that because maki juts stormed out of the classroom. 🪓💅🔫  
h03p_h03: Oh fuck, does it have to do with ouma-kun  
Stinky-Avacado: Yeah it does. Some of oumas old bullys got into hopes peak. 🙄🙄  
h03p_h03: Thats...Thats not good. thank you for telling me Amami-kun.   
****Stinky-Avacado: NP Komadea-Senpai 😩  
  
**-  
Nanami-san was looking over my shoulders reading my texts "Oh I know him, Ouma Kokichi i think...." I turned to her and nodded   
"He stole my Ds, I got it back but he is fun to play with, I hope he's okay..." She was worried, who wouldn't be? "I hope he is too, Ouma-Kun is a very hopeful kid." I opened my messages with Togami-Kun, I hope he didn't think I left him on read!  
-  
  
**h03p_h03: Togami-Kun!  
****h03p_h03: Togami-Kun!**  
**h03p_h03: Togami-Kun!**  
**h03p_h03: Togami-Kun!**  
**h03p_h03: Togami-Kun!**  
**h03p_h03: Togami-Kun!**  
  
**MisterLonglegs: Yes Nagito?  
****h03p_h03: Amami-Kun said that the Harukawa-san stormed out of her class and that ouma-kun old bullys got into HPA!  
****MisterLonglegs: Oh. That's not good.  
h03p_h03:** **What should we do?**  
**MisterLonglegs: We should be careful, Ouma is small but he can fight. One of us should be by him while on campus.  
h03p_h03: Good idea Togami-Kun! we should also take his mind away from his troubles. **  
**MisterLonglegs: We should make a squad, I'll go on and add anyone he's close with then.  
ho3p_h03:Okay we can hold a meeting at my place if needed. **  
**MisterLonglegs: Yes that sounds good.**  
**MisterLonglegs: Sorry Nagito I have to go now the class now, Contact anyone you okabfuss**  
  
-  
Nanami-San was sleeping now on my shoulder, she can sleep anywhere truly a talent. I smiled a bit I didn't want to wake her up, she had bags under her eyes just like Mitarai-Kun. I got too work making a discord server named "OPP" or the "Ouma Protecion Program". I added Togami-Kun, Celestia, Saihara, Iruma, Kibo, Harukawa, Momota, Amami, Gonta, Tojo, and Gundham. I would ask Nanami-san if would like to join the OPP once she awakens. I wonder if I should add Hinata and Izuru-Sama, though they arent close with ouma. Izuru-Sama would find this boring...Hinata wouldn't be aloud to be around ouma since he one of the "reserve course kids". People that got in on a scholarship.   
-  
**  
-Komadea has added togami and 10 others to OPP-  
  
Me: Hello everyone I added you all here to be part of the OPP. The Ouma Protection Program. please keep this program away from ouma okay? Now Amami update everyone on our issue.  
  
****Amami: huh?  
  
Amiami: Oh yeah, HPA just scouted some of oumas old middle school bullys. He been off all day. Idk abt maki-roll but she stormed out of class today. 🤬  
  
Simp-hara: I texted ouma about it!  
  
Simp-hara: ....  
  
Simp-hara: Komadea-Senpai I am not a SIMP.  
**  
**Simp-hara: as I was saying, ouma says he was okay.**  
**  
Momota: Yeah man but I think we should be careful!  
  
Me: yes Momota use to be friends with a lot of oumas bullys so we can use him to our advantage.  
  
Momota: Uh yeah. Sure. Oh MAKI! She left class ealry-  
  
Celestia ludenberg: Hm, those poor souls have died a death worse than fate.   
  
Tanaka The Great: WHO DARES CONDER THE GREAT? THE ICE KING OF DAWN  
  
Amami: can anyone translate that? 🙄✌  
  
Celestia ludenberg: why am I here, Tanaka the king of ice and shit.   
  
Tanaka The Great: THE QUEEN OF LAIRS FAIREST OF QUEENS HAD DESIFER THE GREAT ONES ANCIENT FORMAT!  
  
Celestia ludenberg: Thank you dear brother. Now. What do you suppose we to Komadea-Senpai?  
  
Me: ah, you don't have to address me as Senpai we are in the same grade after all   
  
Tanaka The Great: ONLY FOR THE SSNOW DEMON HAD BLOWN THE SChOOL UP LIKE HELLS FIRES RATH  
  
Me: ahaha, I didn't mean to blow up the school....  
  
Amami: Excuse me you did what?! 💃  
  
Simp-hara: Isn't it because you mixed the wrong chemicals together?  
  
Me: No? ahaha...It was because of my luck.  
  
Celestia lundenberg: The devils luck has come to play/  
  
Iruma: AHAHAHHA WHO ARE YOU PIMPS?   
  
Me: hello Iruma-San   
  
Togami: We should all meet up to hold a meeting.  
  
Me: We can meet up at my place  
  
Me: Ota Ku TO 189-8800, Meeting starts at 8. Come dress in black. The password is OPP.  
  
Amami: kay sounds good 💅✨  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Meeting

It was after class and Nagito had run back home to clean up one of the spare rooms. Togami lived a few blocks away so he would come by to set things up. Nagito was making sure there would be enough chairs, He had a table in the middle and brought a whiteboard. Togami asked him to make tiny figures of themselves. they were set on the table respectfully to where their human would sit. He had blankets, snacks, and drinks. He had a file about Ouma in one of the cabinets. He chuckled a bit. Yes, he may live alone but he has so many things he will never use. 

Nagito went to his father's old office. He traveled quietly trying not to disturb the place. He hadn't moved anything since their passing. Sure he cleaned up the place and made sure it looked nice like if it would ever be used again. Well...maybe one day he himself would use it. Nagito shook the thought away. He didn't and would never want to replace his dad. He started looking through the drawer in the back of the desk. He found what he was looking for, the skeleton key.

He needed to lock any door he didn't want his classmates in. He Locke his father's office, his parent's old room, his own room, the library, the rooms that held valuable items, he locked his old playroom and he locked his mother's old walk threw closet. He made his way downstairs to lock his old hiding place. Before he could he heard a Ping!

  
**_MisterLonglegs: Hey Nagito I'm here open the gate._ **

**_h03p_h03: ah okay sorry! I really should install some security ahhaah..._ **

**_MisterLonglegs: It's fine just hurry, please._ **

Nagito rushed downstairs and hid the key behind the old family painting in the main room. He rushed to open the gate and let togami-kun in.   
  
"Heh, sorry togami-kun here let me help you carry these. Ah and good day too you Mister.Pennyworth" He said taking the suitcase togami had brought along with him.  
  
"Good day to you Mister.Komadea. Take care the two of you." Mister.Pennyworth, Togamis beloved Bulter said leaving the two boys behind driving away. 

"Come on then. We should hurry before the others get here." Komadea nodded and lead Togami to the spare room he had set things up in.

"Wow, you did a good job setting things up nagito" Togami noted looking around the room. He got too work setting the things he brought placing them neatly on the table. 

"Did you get ouma-kun middle school file?" Togami asked, Nagito nodded as he pulled out the file from a drawer near him.

"I uh, I read through it beforehand but I don't get why you needed this.." togami sighed for him to hand it over which he did, he herd him hum

"We can use this to cross out the suspects and to see if we need to take things further." 

"Ohhh okay then! That makes sense..." nagito hand his hand on his chin thinking about what further actions could be taken before he herd a

Ping!

  


  
_**Hajimeme: Hi Ko do you wanna hang?** _

  
"FUCK" Nagato yelled. throwing his phone across the room. Togami looked at him and picked up his phone. He looked up at nagito and gave him a smirk typing a response to Hinata for him. "T-Togami-Kun what are you doing?! I can't let Hinata in here! W-We are suppose to be HELPING ouma-kun! ahahahah ahhahahahaha" Nagito was now laughing like a mad man. Togami-Kun kneed-down and gave him a head pat.  
Showing nagito what he writen to hinata.

_**h03p_h03: sorry he's busy 😩** _

_**Hajimeme: oh** _

  
"TOGAMI WHAT THE FUCK?!" Nagito yelled, togami was laughing at nagito's response. He quickly got his phone back and texted hinata-kun back.

_**h03p_h03: heh, hey hinata-kun...** _

_**Hajimeme: R u done making out?** _

_**h03p_h03: huh uh no? Sorry sorry togami-kun replied not me!** _

_**Hajimeme: So you and togami-kun r like, a thing?** _

_**h03p_h03: WHAT >! NO!** _

_**Hajimeme: Then why did he reply?** _

_**h03p_h03: Because he's with me right now? gods hinata for a reverse course student you are really dumb 🙄✌** _

_**Hajimeme: so do you wanna hang or are you too busy with togami-kun?** _

_**h03p_h03: Hinata, I would love toohang out with you....** _

_**Hajimeme: there's a but isn't there?** _

_**h03p_h03: Im sorry but, i PROMISED togami-kun I would help him with something. We can hang out tomorrow though!** _

  
**_Hajimeme: kay_ **

Nagito looked down at Hinata's last message "kay" ? Da fawk 

  
"Is something wrong nagito?" Togami reached over and lifted up his chin, he was now looking at nagito who was in despair. 

" I-I think Hinata's mad at me?" nagito handed togami his phone for him to read the messages. Togami let out a chuckle of amusement.

" No No, what hinata has is..Jealous silly." Togami explained. It didn't make sense. What did Hinata have to be jealous of? Because nagito decide to help out his 2 closest friends over hanging out with him? He shook his head. 

"Hinata-Kun has nothing to be Jealous of. I will talk to him later about it." Togami just nodded and helped nagito up. they both heard a ping! and reach for their phones. 

_**Celestia ludenberg: Komadea-Senpai. We are here. You have a fine house if I do say so myself.** _

_**Komadea: Im coming to open the gate! is anyone else with you?** _

_**Tanaka The Great: FUAHAHAHAHHA I, TANAKA THE DARK ONE! A COMPANY THE QUEEN OF LAIRS!** _

_**Amami: me mui maki roll and momota** _

_**Tojo: I will be there soon, I have some business to finish but do count that I will arrive shortly.** _

_**Simp-hara: Uh guys...I-** _

_**Simp-hara: I'm lost lol** _

_**Mui: YOU PIMIPS YOU ELFT WITHOUTME AND JKITO** _

_**Kibo: Hey guys, you left without me and Kibo**** _

_**Gokuhara: Gonta will be there soon, Gonta has to help furry friends first.** _

  
I ran downstairs to open the gates, and there they were all dressed in black. Well, Gundham and Celestia had their usual attire. The kids from oumas class were all wearing hooded cloaks which was pretty funny. 

"okay guys please come in, follow me to our meeting room." They nodded and followed me to the spare room where togami had pulled out a map of HPA, some photos of what seem middle schoolers and he has our tiny selves place on a map. 

"FUAHAHAHHAHA THE GREAT ONE ASK IF THERE ARE TINY DEVAS?" Tanaka asked as he held his mini figured. And true to his question the mini devas were sticking out of mini Gundams scarf. They all sat down, Maki kept her hood on and played with her mini maki. I handed out snacks and drinks while we waited for the others. 

Eventually Tojo, Simphara, and Gokuhara arrived and we began the meeting. 

"Let's start business. Did anyone follow you here?" togami asked as he picked up mini Togami

"I'm pretty sure no one comes around here anymore. Isn't like this place, Haunted or something?" Amami asked. The mention of ghost Momota-Kun jumped into maki-chan arms

  
"GHOST MAKI MAKI PROTECT ME PLEASE" Maki was red, either from embarrassment, anger, or because she had a secret crush on momota-kun.

"KAITO FOR FUCKS SAKE GET OFF ME YOU'RE GRABBING MY BOOBIE!" maki was red as she pushed kaito off her. Her pigtails were floating face beat red from embarrassment. Momota-kun let out a demonic scream when he realized he anciently grabs maki...melons...

"BOOBIE? COME ON YOU VIERGIN TITYS! TITTYS TITTYS!" Iruma-san yelled pointing to her own chest. 

"GAHHH LETS.JUST.START.THE.MEETING." maki said sitting as far away from momota as she could.

"right. tck. As we all know ouma-kun old bullies have been scouted into Hopes peck. They likely hold a grudge since ouma-kun was scouted before them. I got kirigiri to get me a file on the newest student who have transferred in the past 2 weeks. The title Hopes peck has given them, thier respective class. Harukawa-chan you got out of class early, have any leads?" Togami asked the girl who was covering herself with the black cloack. 

"hmph. I asked around. No one was ratted out." she said looking straight towards togami. 

"very well then. We have a list of suspect momota-kun you will identify them." Togami looked at momota this time who was beat red. 

"o-oh Okay..b-but what about the ghost?!" Nagito laughed and turned towards momota "That would be me Momota-kun."

Momota-kun Scream again. "FUCK FUCK FUCK GET AWAY FROM YOU DEMONIC BEAST" He screech.

"Momota. Thats- Thats not what I meant. I meant. That. People think I'm a dead. So if anyone sees me they think I'm a ghost you know? Because of my completion and since you guys are...the first people to ever come over to my place in so many years so..." Nagito explained poking himself to prove he wasn't a ghost. 

"Ahem. Momota-kun look through this file and point out people you recognize." Togami handed him a file with 10 photos inside with basic info in them. 

  
At the end momota pulled out 3 photos, 2 males and 1 female. Daichi Akira, Isao Kaori, and Etsu yoko.  
Akira-kun was the ultimate Therapist, Kaori-kun was the ultimate decorator, and Yoko-san was the ultimate potter.

"So who's our biggest threat momota" Amami asked looking over the photos 

"yoko-san. Followed by kaori. Akira-kun isn't a big threat he didn't bother ouma much in 9th grade." Momota answered pointing to said people. 

"What's the plan, do we even need one? we don't know if they still want to bully him." Simphara said playing with the mini ouma in his hand. He sat mini ouma next to mimi simphara.

"Simple. We should have him avoid that targets. Someone has to be with him on campus in case they try anything funny. We don't have enough info to start a game plan but." Maki said moving over to the table with a map. She grabbed 3 chips from amami and placed them on top of classroom 59. 

"we don't share a hall with them but there are chances the 4 would bump into each other." maki move her mini self and mini classmates to class 53. She moved togami and celestia too class 78, she moved nagito and gundham to 77-B. 

"Alright then, We shouldn't go head-on, ouma might get suspicious but they arent register to live in the dorms." Togami said looking into the file kirigiri gave him. 

Tojo looked deep in thought when she spoke "ouma-kun is in charge of the drama club. He will be occupied with that. The place where the meetings are to be held is in one of the spare classrooms, which is far from the 59 hall." 

"That's true and none seem they might be interested in drama. What we can hope for is to meet up once a week in case anything happens. I have my doubts since he is the Ultimate supreme leader." Kibo raised his hand

"Uhm, how is Ouma the SHSL- I er mean, The Ultimate Supreme Leader...?" He asked, hoping to get a clear answer for once.

"Didn't he say he runs a secret evil organization with over 10,000 members?" Simphara asked 

"That doesn't matter right now. If we are done here I wish to be excused. It well past 10." Maki said who was refusing to look anywhere near momota. 

"I think we've covered everything tonight. Do my of you need a ride back to your dorm room?" Togami asked starting to pack up the things he ad brought.

"Ah that won't be needed togami-senpai, they can get a ride from me" amami said yawning a bit. 

"FUAHAHHAHAHA THE DARK ONE ASSIST NO NEED FROM MORTALS! FOR THE DARK ONE AND HER FAIRTST QUEEN OF LIRS HAVE A RIDE OF HELL BEAST READy TO TAKE US OFF TO HELLS GATE!" Tanaka yelled while Celestia just tried not to yell at her brother for being loud.   
"thank you for your concerns togami-kun" she said leaning forward a bit  


Once everyone left nagito turned to togami, "So heh if you're staying over we could-" He started only for togami to put a figure on his lips.

"I think it's best you text Hinata don't you think? I already called pennyworth so don't worry okay?" Nagito simply nodded   
"Okay thanks for coming over togami-kun!"   
"Hm, you can call me by my first name you know. Ta Ta now nagito" 

  
Nagito had unlocked his room and was simply staring at his phone laying in front of him. Should he or should he not text hinata? He let out a sigh and picked up his phone opening his late chat with the stupid Reserve course student.

 _**h03p_h03: Hey hinata~  
  
  
  
  
  
** _ **_Hajimeme: Hey Ko  
  
h03p_h03: :)  
  
Hajimeme: Do u need anything?  
  
h03p_h03: yeah do you still need help with the homework?   
  
Hajimeme: yuh, why?  
  
h03p_h03: oh! Do you maybe wanna come over tomorrow and work on it together???  
  
Hajimeme: Sure, meet me at the fountain after class?_ **  
  
_**h03p_h03: yes!** _  
  
_**Hajimeme: gtg kamukura is bitchin and moanin again 🙄  
  
** **h03p_h03: Oki doki, :))  
** _  
  
  


Nagito sighed, hinata was still mad at him. But it's fine, because trash like him deserves to be hated on. 


	7. Taka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler?

_**-69% Gay-** _   
_**6:30** _

_**Rules R Kool: Hello fellow classmates!** _

_**Brrr vrrr: hey'a taka** _

_**Fashion Police: yeah yeah YEAH HEYA ISHY!** _

_**Rules R Kool: Hello enoshima-san.** _

_**Rules R Kool: I have a question for everyone.** _

_**Cheerio: :???** _

_**Rules R Kool: How do you know when you...Like Like someone?** _

_**Brrr vrr: what?** _

_**Weed Man: Dam bruh for real? Ya like someone one?** _

_**Rules R Kool: ...Maybe?** _

_**haha stab: Taka run junkosisabaa, fegyu** _

_**Fashion police: UPPUPPUPU~ TAKA LIKES SOMEONE EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OMELIEM** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**Fashion Police: @Everyone** _

_**-9 people are now online-** _

_**Eggy: what? junko it too elry for this** _

_**Daddy Long legs: aw congrats ishimaru** _

_**Purple clues: you are all idiots.** _

_**Fishy: whod oy you like who so like uyu** _

_**Fashion Police: spill the tea sis 😩🖤🖤🖤** _

_**Rules R Kool: ....** _

_**Rule R Kool: Over the weekend I've had time to progress my feelings. I can in fact confirm. I have romantic feelings towards one of my peers. I also have no idea what to do so I'm asking if togami-kun has any ideas.** _

_**Daddy Long legs: Me?** _

_**Daddy Long leg: pfff, I don't have feelings for anyone here** _

_**Fashion Police: Oh? Is that so? Do I need to send these screen shots?** _

_**Daddy Long legs: :(** _

_**Rules R Kool: Guys?** _

_**Brrr Vrrr: Yeah dude ya' should probably** _

_**Brrr Vrrr: I dunno** _

_**Brrr Vrrr: who is it anyway?** _

_**Weed man: Yeah bruh u can trust us** _

_**Rules R Kool: I trust you guys...to some degree...** _

_**Cheerio: ouch <3** _

_**Brrr Vrrr: <33 -------------------------------- ** _   
_**-You have open a chat with @KiyoTaka#6969 and @The- Troll#0010-** _   
  
**The Troll: So whooo is it?**   
  
**KiyoTaka:...Mondo-**   
  
**The Troll: Knew it <3 **   
  
**KiyoTaka: Promies not to tell?**   
  
**The Troll: Dont wwowwy taka I wont tell!**   
  
**KiyoTaka: Okay thank Chihiro-kun!**   
  
**The Troll: When are you getting to class btw?**   
  
**KiyoTaka: I might be a tad bit late my fathers' car broke down, don't fear though I'll make sure to speed walk too class!**   
  
**The Trool: Oki not worry Ill cover for ya**   
_**\---------------------------------** _   
**-You have open a chat with @Buttercorn#9380 and @The- Troll#0010**

**Buttercorn: Did he tell ya' who it is?**   
  
**The Troll: No but I have a few ideas**

**The Troll: why do you wanna know tho?**

**Buttercorn: Becuz' he's my bro**

**The Troll: oki~**   
_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _   
_**-69% Gay-** _   
_**8:38** _

_**Fashion Police: SO I have a list of suspects~** _

_**haha stab: Junko no.** _

_**Fashion Police: dont worry 1, owo 2, da 3, wa.** _

_**Egggy: Yk Yk that makes sense** _

_**Purple clues: those 2 are idiots.** _

_**Queen of White Lies: I agree.** _

_**Daddy Long Legs: okay but, I don't like anyone why would kiyotaka want love advice from me?** _

_**Purple Clues: -_-** _

_**Balls: Bro? You fr fr?** _

_**Weed Man: I expected more from you togami.** _

_**Daddy Long Legs: What did I do :(** _

_**Fishy: You know what you did >:(** _

_**Books and scissors: Fuckin dense Much? Dont think We don't see ya make googly eyes at mister egg over there** _

_**Eggy: syo???** _

_**Books and scissors: AHAHHAH WHO ELSE?** _

_**Mister Long Legs: I do not.** _

_**Balls: Bro don't lie to us you can trust us** _

_**Jpop: Yeah yeah you can! We don't judge <33** _

_**Cheerio: Is anyone in our class dating?** _

_**PrOTeiN: Me and hina are. <3** _

_**Fishy: yeah we've been dating for the past 3 months <3** _

_**Balls: Wait fr fr?** _

_**fashion Police: Tf did I not notice?** _

_**Books and Scissors: Me and the nerd r dating mister eggs sister** _

_**Eggy: wait what-** _

_**-Eggy has gone offline-** _

_**Daddy Long Legs: Congrats syo** _

_**Balls: yk Yk taka has skipped 2 classes now** _

_**Cheerio: Ik Im worried** _

_**Fashion Police: Yawn I'm bored. and we cant rp without him which is sooo sad** _

_**haha stab: Junko is trying to stab me now** _

_**Monokuma: Awwww** _

_**Monokuma: UPUPUPU I SHOULD TRY THAT WITH MONOMI!** _

_**haha stab: No.** _

_**Purple clues: How old are the mono twins?** _

_**Monokuma: UPPUP~ My age is just a number! If you must know miss kirigiri i am 14~** _

_**Balls: what** _

_**Jpop: what** _

_**Brrr Vrrr: The fuck?** _

_**Weed man: blink twice if junko currputed you.** _

_**Fashion Police: ugh, this is bullying ^^ :(** _

\---  
Chihiro looked up from his phone, taking a look around the class, taka still hasn't made his entrance and their teacher was getting worried. No one was blinking an eye nor cared about the lesson.  
Mondo was on the right to Chihiro looking at the door every few seconds. He felt himself let out a sigh. His friends were really stupid. Taking out his computer he went back to working with Alter Ego. Junko was sitting on her desk trying to stab ikusaba who was easy blocking junkos attempts.

Just as class was about to end and lunch was to begin taka busted into threw the door look pale, He was huffing for air.  
"I-I IM H-H-HERE! SiR!" Taka yelled, Chihiro and mondo's face lace a look of concern. Taka made his way towards the 2, they quickly rush to question the boy.

"Taka Where the fuck were ya' hell were yo' bro?!" mondo asked shaking the male in question.

"I- I- I didn't mean t-to skip class I fell asleep a-and my dad d-didnt wake m-me up" Taka said trying to calm himself down. "W-what did I m-miss?"

"eh dont worry bro no one was payin' attention without yo' here" Mondo said trying to cheer his bro up, chihiro just sighed.

"Lets go get lunch now that your here, someone quick before junko tries to pry you of info or something," chihiro said packing up his belongings, mondo and taka waited for hima and they headed to the quart yeard to have a nice lunch.  
-  
"Junko stop trying to stab my waifu!" sayaka yelled from across the room. Ikusaba didn't blink an eye before taking the pencil from junko and throwing it across the room, stabbing the wall in the process.

"you know what, yeah yeah that sounds like a good idea," Junko said looking at the pencil sticking out of the wall.

"Plus ya just miss taka" hiro said leaning back on his chair munching on some

Junkos pigtails flew just and her face morphed into a smile, "Muru lets go we must start. Operation ishimondo!" The class looked at her,

"I'll add everyone besides those 2 to a group chat, from there we can set them up on a date or something'" Junko said sitting on the floor tapping her phone.

\-------------  
 _ **-You have join Ishimondo-**_

_**Junko: NOW** _   
_**Junk: WE BEGIN PROJECT ISHIMONDO NOW UPUUPPUPUPUP** _

_**Kyoko: Didi you have to make a group chat for it though?** _

_**Junko: Yes.** _


	8. Drama Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Drama club~  
> Ouma pov kinda like its 3rd person but also kokichi so :shrug:  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Ouma- 16 going on 17  
> Mui- Blue balls  
> Nagito- Hopelessly devoted to you~  
> Togami- Money Money Money  
> Tsumugi- Sorry heather  
> Kadea- I wanna watch the world burn   
> Shuichi- 17 going on 18  
> Maki- Do you wanna die  
> Sonia- Anastasia   
> Gundham- Dimitri  
> Peko- Eurydice  
> Fuyuhiko- Orpheus  
> Sayaka- yeah yeah YEAHH~  
> Leon- Rock city hard   
> Amami- Its from japan!!!  
> Celestia- Queen of hearts   
> Taka- Barbara Maitland  
> Mondo- Adam Maitland  
> Chihiro- Lydia Deetz  
> Makoto- I dont wanna be a hero  
> Toko and Syo- Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde  
> Izuru- Tom  
> Hajime- Danny  
> Souda- Simp  
> Ibuki- Space unicorns

_**-Ouma has invited you to Drama Club-** _   
  
_**-Ouma has changed 14 names-  
** _ _**3:03 AM** _   
  
**16 going on 17: hey guys sorry I forgot abt adding u all~**   
  
_**17 going on 18: Is my name implying something? YCEUIGYDOFTUCWJAGJAS  
** _   
_**Do you wanna die: Do you wanna die SIMP-hara? 🪓  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you~: Ouma-kun I will JUMP you.   
  
Tom: I have to say this was clever.   
  
Hopelessly Devoted to you: TYieufljdaio Izuru-sama!  
  
Danny: Again, how tf do you 2 know each other?   
  
  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you: Towa city.  
  
Tom: Towa city.   
  
  
  
Danny: izuru didnt you go there for a BUSSINES trip?  
  
Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde: Business**  
  
16 going on 17: I bet we can guess who was his business trip 😩  
  
16 going on 17: Wait why were u in towa ko?  
  
Hopelessly Devoted to you: Headmaster Kirigir said it would be nice to get away while HPA was being rebuilt from the explosion 🥰  
  
Tom: We bumped into each other and decided it was best to stick together until we returned for Toyko.  
  
Danny:...For 6 months?  
  
Tom: 5 months and 2 days.  
  
Hopelessly: I was kidnaped by a group of kids for a month, but it counts right? we did meet up nightly in izuru's hotel room so-  
  
Danny: NIGHLY METT UP? HOTEL? ROOOM?  
  
Tom: Hajime, we can talk about this later. Since your across the room from me and all. We should give the floor to ouma-kun. Besides this is getting boring.  
  
  
17 going on 18: Ouma-kun and I have matching name <333  
  
16 going on 17: Anywhooooo~  
  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
** _ _**16 going on 17: @Everyone** _

_**16 going on 17: @Everyone** _

_**16 going on 17: @Everyone** _

_**16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
** _ _**16 going on 17: @Everyone** _

_**16 going on 17: @Everyone** _

_**16 going on 17: @Everyone** _

_**16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
16 going on 17: @Everyone  
  
** _ _**16 going on 17: @Everyone** _

_**16 going on 17: @Everyone** _

_**16 going on 17: @Everyone** _

  
_**Eurydice: Greetings everyone.  
  
Orpheus: tf does this fucking mean? Arent they married or something?  
  
Orpheus: FUCKING FUCK ME AND PEKO ARE NOT A THING!  
  
16 going on 17: awwww Kuzuryu-senpai its not nice to lie :,(  
  
Do you wanna die: when ouma has to call you out 🪓🙄  
  
Anastasia: Ah greeting fellow class mates!  
  
Dimitri: THE DARK ONE IS HERE!  
  
Anastasia: my my, what are you implying with these names ouma-chan?  
  
Simp: GAH MISS SONIA!   
  
Simp: You brat why didnt you give me and miss sonia matching names >:(  
  
  
  
Do you wanna die: Do you wanna die?  
  
17 going on 18: Do you wanna die?  
  
  
Simp: scary.   
  
  
Its from japan!!!: Do you want weed?  
  
Queen of hearts: Do you want me to put glass shards in your eyes, take a spoon, scoop your eyes out and make you squish each orb with your own fingers?   
  
Simp: AHHHH HAJIME HELP YOUR SOUL BUDDY!  
  
-Its from japan!!! Is now offline-  
  
  
Orpheus: arent you suppose to be our soul buddy?  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you: arent you suppose to be our soul buddy?  
  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you: Wait ouma can you add ibuki-chan to the chat?  
  
-Ouma has added @Space unicorns#0928-  
  
Space unicorns: Mio,  
Space unicorns: Da  
Space unicorns: I  
Space unicorns: Buki!  
Space unicorns: put it together and what do you get?  
Space unicorms: IBUKI MIODA!  
  
Money Money Money: It's too early for this.  
  
-Orpheus and Eurydice are now offline-  
  
Space unicorns: Ibuki says it never too early to talk to friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Money Money Money is now offline-  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you: Good night byakuya-kun!   
  
** **Danny: First name basis?** _

_**Hopelessly devoted to you: Mhm! it all happened last night, I thinkwe all bonded with hope  
  
Tom: Was it about OPP?  
  
Hopelessly: ahh Izuru is so smart! Yes it was  
  
  
  
Tom: Good Night Nagito, and everyone else.   
  
-Tom has gone offline-  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you: Good night izuru!   
  
Danny: Night ko, Kamukura is bitchin again 🙄💅  
  
17 going on 18: Night ouma-kun, and others!  
  
-17 going on 18 is offline-  
  
Do you wanna die: Night ouma.   
  
-Do you wanna die is now offline-  
  
Space unicorns: Ah Ibuki is getting messages from a cute nurse! >///<   
  
Space unicorns: Ibuki has to sleep now D: (Ibuki will sleep to please cute nurse)  
  
Space unicorns: Ibuki says good night cloud-channnn~  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you: Good night ibuki-chan!   
  
16 going on 17: How boring >:()  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you: Do you want to play roblox with me?  
  
16 going on 17: OMG YES LETS GO BESTIE WE CAN BULLLY HETEROS ON THERE  
  
-16 going on 17 and hopelessly devoted to you are now offline-   
  
  
\------------I lied let's see some tsundere Hajime and lil bro kamukura------------  
**_Hajime saw Kamukura wish nagito a fair-well in the drama club group chat, he could feeling Kamukuras picering stare from across the room. Hinata sighed and bid nagito a good night before turning to face him, his twin brother who was so much better than him. AT EVERYTHING. AND HAJIME WAS THE OLDER TWIN! BY 3 MINUTES GAHHHHH  
  
"Are you self laothing? How boring." Kamukura said his face showing no emotion. Ugh hajime hated his face. They look so alike yet he's never NEVER seen kamukura smile.   
  
"You find EVRYTHING boring." He started glaring at him across the room, he couldn't see the other but he could make out an outline of his younger brother.   
  
"Not true, Nagito is rather.....intertaning..." kamura said look away feeling his face heating up  
  
"Komadea....You like him don't you?" Hajime found himself saying, he turned on the the lamp near there shared desk. He could see kamukuras face burning up.  
  
"Is that what you call it? H-How boring..." Kamura said wrapping himself in his very long black hair.   
  
Hinata was just looking at his brother, beat red. Over his maybe(?) 2nd closest friend? He knew that komadea, souda, and kuzuryu were all close, maybe nagito didnt consider him his _Best friend_ but he sure was close to him. Right? Sure thier first year they _might have_ had a one sided rivary against each other since komadea didnt really like hinata because he was a reverse course student. But on their trip to Jabberwock Island they sure did bond! And they've become closer everyday since then! So yeah his little brother had romantic interest in his friend............-  
  
 _Wait...  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
 _wait....  
  
  
  
_  
  
 _Hajime.xo processing information...  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
 _huh...  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
 _what...  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
 _WHAT?!  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
"e-excuse me? Y-you LIKE him?"   
  
  
  
"....."  
  
"If I did...."  
  
"Would you have a problem with that?"  
  
  
  
"N-No! Why would I?" Hajime said, kamukura raised an eye brown. ah he showing so much emotions today.  
  
"....How boring. This conversation is over. Good Night hajime." Kamukura said turning away from his older brother still wrapping in his long locks of hair.  
  
Taking the message hajime turned off the lamp and turned away from his brother thinking about what they had just talked about. His Lilter brother, had a crush on one of closest friends... _"would you have a problem if i did?"_  
  
  
No hajime didnt have a problem is he did. He just found it weird, after all nagito was always (most of the time) cheerful, and kamukura was...well....bleh. Why would kamukura even like nagito? Sure like..he was....he was...what was nagito?  
  
Nagito was, a weird man. His life was so trumadic he becaome hope addictied. Which lead to his hatred of the "talentless", and kamukura being the Ulimate hope/Everything...It made sense why nagito would like someone like kamukura. Which he did. "Izuru-Sama", "nightly meet ups in Izuru's hotel room". Nagito and Kamukura ha something going on. The white haired boy was able to make his brother, HIS EMOTIONLESS BROTHER blush.   
  
Nagito, Nagito was a selfless, he didnt care about his life as long as he could help someone...he had is own twisted morals true, and you will never fully understand him but he was fun to be around, his smile could calm you down, he made you feel safe, he was carefree, nagito....might also have a thing with togami? Maybe togami-kun was pulling his leg. After all nagito would have told him if he was seeing someone...  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Right?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He was standing in front of a mansion  
....Hajime didnt know komadea was loaded.  
  
"Ah hello hinata-kun! Please come in! We can work in one of my spare rooms" Koamea said holding the gates open for hajime to come in.   
  
"hey Ko, Thanks for helping me with the work. Your probably a better teacher than kamukura is" Ah fuck hajime already metion Kamukura, once the name left his mouth he saw nagito's face light up.   
  
"I'm sure Izuru-sama is a great teacher...eh maybe he's a tad, hm whats the word? Hmm...His mehods may be strange but he really gets it threw to you!" Nagito said opening the door to a spare room, the room was nicely clean. A white bord was back up near the wall, there was snacks and drinks, blankets and bean bags were also there. Hinata rolled his eyes at nagitos rant about kamukura.   
  
"Sure~ Whenever i get something wrong he sparys me with water. Its hard to explain that 'The ultimate hope was suppose to help me but he thinks I'm a cat and that why my homework is wet Yumi-sensei!'" hajime said setting down his bag on the floor.   
  
Hajime could hear nagito giggle, he turned around to face the Whiteheaded male sticking his tongue out in a childish way, making nagito erupt in full on laugher.  
  
"pfff- HAHHAHAHAA- Ah- ha- C-come on h-hinata we s-should take a look at that homework, oh I forgot my phone in my room! Ah i'm such a forgetful person...Be right back hinata~" nagito said dashing to hevans knows where.   
  
Hajime looked around the room not really looking for anything until...something caught his eye.   
  
A green ribbon who he guessed belonged to togami byakuya. He picked it up to get a better look. ow why would this be here? What did nagito promise to help togami0kun with?   
  
He felt his hands start to ache, he was grabbing onto the ribbon so hard his knukles where turning white. He herd foot steps coming so he causally slip the ribbon into his jean pockets.   
  
"Now hinata~ That revser course homework cant be THAT hard!"   
  
Hajime felt himself smile at the white haired boy.   
  
"Your gonna regret saying those words"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied no ouma 3rd pov :>


	9. Komaru angst kinda??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru mistakes her relationship with toko and haves a sibling talk with makoto <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3RD TIME RE WRITING THIS BC IT KEEPS GETTING DELATED BY MY COMPUTE FYUCIHLGUHASI  
> sorry for not updating for like....idk how long now  
> , Ive been trying to catch up on school work bc i keep skipping my classes.  
> So as a apologise here is ishimondo <3333  
> \---------  
> I gave up on the ishimondo for today, so have some Toko/Syo/Komaru <3333

**Ishimondo GC  
3:00 AM  
  
Junko: Good morning my favottie classmates~~~~~  
  
Mukuro: Junko go to sleep.   
  
Togami: It's 3 in the morning. Go to sleep.  
  
Kirigiri: Than why are you up togami-kun?  
  
Togami:...If you must know, I was up....Writing....  
  
Kirigiri: Sure, I'll take that.  
  
  
 _-Makoto has come online!-_  
  
  
Makoto: I love you all and everything, BUT, You guys are wacking up my sleep Schedual.   
  
Toko and Syo: Schedule**  
  
Makoto: CTDGWYJ WHY?!  
  
Kirigiri: Now now Makoto, don't blame her simply because you cant not spell. It's not her fault after all. She is merely trying to assist you.  
  
Makoto: I-  
  
Celestia: 😍  
  
Mukuro: I have junko tied to the bed.   
  
Toko and Syo: ooooh~ I h-hope it d-doesn't turn her on....Kinky s-shit r-right there! gaahhahahaha~  
  
Mukuro: ...  
  
  
 _-Junko and Mukuro have gone offline!-_  
  
  
Celestia: I can hear Mukuro crying from my dorm.   
  
Kirigiri: As can I.   
  
Togami: Gross.  
  
Makoto: Sush  
  
Togami: 🤐  
  
Kirigiri: Simp.  
  
Celestia: Simp.   
  
Togami: Good night peasants.   
  
Makoto: I-  
  
Makoto: did he just call us _PEASANTS_ ?!  
  
Celestia: If you are blind as you are thick then you would know he in fact did.   
  
Kirigiri: ^^  
  
Makoto: I- I see how it is! Hmph!   
  
Kirigiri: we should all head to bed now. Fair well makoto, Celes-chan, Fukawa-san.   
  
  
_-Kirigiri has gone offline-_  
  
  
Celestia: Fair night Kirigiri.   
  
Makoto: Imma go bavk to sleep neght celes toko  
  
  
 _-Makoto has gone offline-_  
 _-Celestia has gone offline-_  
  
Toko an Syo: Hmph.   
  
\---------------------------------------  
-Heres a bit of toko/syo/komaru for the soul <333  
  
3:35  
 _-You have open a chat with_ @Jack and toko went up the hill~#5693 and @Cri baby#7829-  
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: H-hey omaru~  
  
Cri baby: Hey toki! What are you doing up so late?   
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: I c-could ask y-you the s-s-same thing!   
  
Cri baby: Class group chat huh?  
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: *gasp* H-how did y-you k-know?! a-are you u-using your a-anime protagonist p-powers?!  
  
Cri baby: _What?_ No silly! I herd makoto complain abt spelling a few mins ago ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)  
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: O-oh- W-well! In m-my defense, he r-really could u-use s-some c-cumon knowledge o-on s-spelling!!!!  
  
Cri baby: awww toki r u worried abt my bro? How sweet! And I'm sure he's grateful for such a hot spell checker!   
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: A-are y-you flirting?! T-That's G-Gay!   
  
Cri baby: ...Toki we're dating.   
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: W-w-what?! I t-thought w-we were just p-playing a-around w-w-with your b-borther!   
  
  
  
Cri baby: I know toki haha! I was just kidding!**

**Jack and toko went up the hill~: O-oh! G-good! B-because I d-d-don't k-know how m-m-master w-w-would feel a-about a l-love affair ahahaha!  
  
  
  
  
Cri baby: Togami-senpai?  
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: Y-yes! T-the t-two of us w-will be w-w-wedded a-as s-soon a-as I get r-r-rid of S-syo!!!!!  
  
  
  
Cri baby: oh  
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: Yes! **

**Cri baby: Have fun with that?? heh...I thought you couldn't get rid of her tho? Isnt she...a part of you?  
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: W-well....i-in a w-way y-yes. M-my m-m-mind created h-her, it s-s-split i-in t-t-t-two a-and s-s-syo w-was b-b-born.   
  
  
  
Cri baby: well wouldn't getting rid of her be getting rid of half your mind or like self?  
  
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: W-w-well h-have some faith i-in my omaru! Y-y-you and your b-b-brother a-are always s-so hopeful!   
  
Cri baby: heh right right sorry toki  
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: Hmph! I-its f-f-fine I guess...  
  
  
  
Cri baby: Srry toki i need to head to bed, i have to get to my moring class on time I'll send you a good morning text tho! <33  
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: F-fine! J-just d-d-don't f-forget t-to meet u-up with m-me a-after s-school okay?  
  
Cri baby: don't worry toki i wont forget <333  
  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: B-B-Better not!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Jack and toko went up the hill~: <333  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: hmph.  
**

**\-----------------Komaru POV :0---------------------------------  
  
  
  
** I dropped my phone on the floor as I sent toko my last text. I wanted to cry. I thought I was being serious about my confession, and yet she mistook it as a joke! and to add salt to injury she was still pinning after togami-senpai! GAH! What's so special about him anyway? Hm...  
  
  
  
 _"Togami-kun? Heh well....He's really kind! Well..sometimes...he can be a bit- mean...ah but he has really pretty eyes! And his hair reminds me of a cat heh...uhm....he's also a bit cold, but he makes it up! heh...Uhm...He is rude if you bother him too much though....he reads a lot...like a lot! Oh and at first he didn't like me right? Well, he warmed up to me and my classmates! He is still a bit distant but he makes the effort! Oh oh and he makes the best tea! Better than celestial, he been trusted me with exclusive files once, oh komaru wake-up sis I'm not done yet- anywho he's also-"  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Right. Makoto had a crush on togami-senpai. Though it was obvious makoto wasn't aware of it. Sigh. I felt something wet fall off my face. Huh? I quickly wipe it off, and then another, and another, and another- frick was I crying over a girl?   
  
**_Hic  
  
  
_** I covered my mouth quickly to stop any other sounds out. Makoto was just a room down I don't want to alarm him.   
  
I grab my stuff animals from my room and wrapped myself in a burrito, trying my best to sightly cry. I hugged mister nom nom, a cute little pink frosted chocolate cupcake plushie makoto had gotten me for my birthday when I was 9. I didn't do a good job because makoto walked in rubbing his eye with his hand, with his other he was holding a blanket I has knitted for him when I was 8.   
  
"Maru? Is everything okay? Well... it's probably not since I could hear you crying from my room..." He said yawning and walking over to me sitting on my bed. I sat up and undid my burrito a bit.   
  
"I-Im fine koto, I-I just-" I said before a few more tears raced down my face. Makoto scooped over to me and wrapped himself burrito-style in his blanket laying next to me looking up at my ceiling which has glow stars stickers.   
  
"Maru you can take your time if you need to you know? I'm here to listen to you...so just, take your time okay? I won't judge you." he said not looking at me but the stars, his antenna-hair thing called ahoge, threatening to break through my not so perfectct knitting. I hugged mister nom nom and looked at the stars as well. We stayed quiet for a bit. Just laying in our burritos in comfort not talking, simply being there.   
  
"I- I have a crush on toko.....a-and syo...." I finally said, Makoto didn't look at me but he wiggled a bit, setting one of his hands-free and grabbing onto mine, he gave it a squeeze. I smiled a little and continued.  
  
"S-so told I thought we started dating r-right? because we've been on plenty of what I thought were date right?" I said while makoto simply nodded.   
  
"a-and we made jokes about how you would freak out if you thought we were dating right? And than I was like 'heh why don't we?" And she said yes! i thought she knew meant date date like actually b-but it turns out she was just joking! And syo was on it too! Oh makoto I was played a fool! And she still talks about Togami-senpai! K-koto, I-I don't know what to do know....I- Me, toki, and syo have made so much progress, was it too much to expect a relationship with them? Koto I don't want to lose them, I-I-I-" I started but was cut off by makotos embrace, I stiff for a moment before giving in and started crying again.   
  
"Im so sorry komaru, I know that must hurt. But...I think you give it another shot...you shouldn't lose hope just yet. You are komaru fucking neagi! I know you can help them both realize how much you truly care about them maru..." He said, I just hugged him even harder.   
  
"But what if they don't want a girlfriend? Makoto I don't know if you're aware but they have a thing for pretty boys"  
  
"Toko has said she also likes pretty girls, just not as much as boys...but it's worth a shot is it not? It's like archey! You gotta keep shooting an arrow until you hit your target!" I laugh at the metaphor letting go of his embrace.  
  
"you've never even held a bow koto."   
  
"So? That doesn't mean I didn't just make a good metaphor!" I rolled my eyes at him but nodded. "Do you want to watch a movie or go to sleep?"  
  
"I think I'll just read koto, go back to bed your face will look uglier than before with eye sacks," I said smirking at him, he huffed and puffed his cheek sin annoyed but nodded.   
  
"Alright then maru, If you're still heartbroken we can skip class if you want...I could use the rest not gonna lie..." He said walking off back to his bed with his blanket in his hands.   
  
I sighed and picked up my phone. I checked to see toko had left a message after I threw it off the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Jack and toko went up the hill~: <333  
Jack and toko went up the hill~: hmph.  
  
  
  
  
**I couldn't help but feel my face heat up, and retain a smile that was trying to from on my face. I put my phone away and re-wrap myself in a burrito. I smiled a bit before falling asleep. I still had to meet with toko tomorrow.  
  
 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
** Me and makoto ended up skipping school the following day. I had to text toko about the change of plan. She took it well and insatd offered to meet up at my place.   
  
**_-You have open a chat with_ @Jack and toko went up the hill~#5693 and @Cri baby#7829  
-7:00 am-  
  
Cri baby: Morning toki <333 And syo if you're here today!   
  
  
Jack and Toko went up the hill~: D-dont worry omaru, I-its just m-me.   
  
Cri baby: Oh well- Moring toki how ya sleep???  
  
Jack and Toko went up the hill~: I slept okay. I d-did stay up t-to edit m-my novel.  
  
Cri baby: oh!  
  
Cri baby: Right i forgot sorry toki i wont be at y school today me and makoto diced to skip today (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
  
Jack and Toko went up the hill~: T-that isn't v-very hopeful  
  
Cri baby: Ik Ik sorry we wont be able to meet up at the library today (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
  
Jack and Toko went up the hill~: T-that face is u-ugly.  
  
  
  
Jack and Toko went up the hill~: Hmmm...  
  
  
Jack and Toko went up the hill~: H-how about I g-go over t-to your place then?   
  
Cri baby: :0 you would do that? for me?!  
  
Jack and Toko went up the hill~: w-well you c-clearly need the help w-with your homework.   
  
Cri baby: Heh I guess i do...  
  
Cri baby: Ah here's where I live Nozo, Mu, TO 678-2700 :))  
  
Jack and Toko went up the hill~: O-okay I-I b-be there t-then!  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
**For the rest of the day, me and makoto watched anime and ate junk food, he fell asleep sometime while we were watching Death now. I turned off the tv to let him rest. I got up to clean up my room and any where were toko may see.   
  
I let out a sigh as I was done cleaning the kitchen, Makoto was still asleep so he was no help. I diced to clean up and change before toko got here which was in about 3 hours. I quickly started a shower and rinsed all the dirt off me, it was warm and nice. Helped me calm down. I was there for a good 20 minutes for my skin started to wrinkle up. I took that as a sign to leave and changed into some comfy clothes. It was just a white shirt and some blue overalls that reach the middle of my thigh.  
  
I tried to do my hair since a stupid antenna stuck up. I never had one before. I combe it and used so so so much hair gel but it did no good. I sighed in frustration before Makoto knocked on the door.   
  
"maru are you still in there? I have to pee!" I sighed and grabbed my hair products before opening the door  
  
"How the hell do you live with that antenna thing? I can't get it to stay down!" Makoto chuckled a bit and poked his own antenna hait.   
  
"In all honesty, it just appeared a day and I never really had a problem with it?" He said   
  
"hmph well, now I have to get this hair gel off before toko gets here. Sho sho hurry up and pee you pissbaby!" Makoto rushed into the bathroom after that and I just dropped the hair products off in my room.  
  
  
  
  
I was still poking at my new hair antenna when toko got here.   
  
"h-hey omaru- HOLY FUCK W-WHAT IS THAT?!" toko yelled touching my hair antenna  
  
"a uh, ahoge. Like makotos! Only my is much better! Dont you think so toki? Come on get in here I made us snacks to eat while studying!" I said grabbing onto toko arm and dragging her in, taking her to my room where I had a few of tokos favorite snacks on my bed.  
  
"P-pocky!" Toko said rushing and opening a new pack, she started to nibble on it while setting up her study.   
  
"Hmph. O-okay then oumaru l-let get started...I t-think w-we can s-started with y-your e-esaay and m-move on w-with your b-book report?" Toko said cleaning her glasses and motioning for komaur to take her place.  
  
"yeah that sounds nice toki!" I said, smiling looking at Toko who gave me a nod and started explaining the method of writing. I didn't pay attention to it though, I was only looking at the cute novlest in front of me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...what other ships do you guys want me to give s spot light too? Imopen to new chapter updates! <333 Sleep well instead of reading fanfic btw >:(


	10. uh uh uh uh, whats this call? oh oh filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been reading and doing research about alters and shifting and DID or Multiple Personality Disorder as I can and I hope if I get things wrong you may correct me but I want to express toko's DID as accurate as someone without DID can. Also, I want to go more into the RP details so yeah(bear with me it was an embarassing phase I had but I did enjoy it while it lasted)

**Ronpa RP GC  
1:26  
-  
Monokuma: Pupupupu~ Lets do a little count shall we? cuerenlty alive are- Naegi, Kirigiri, Togami, Fukawa and Syo, Yashuhiro, Hina, Ogari, Celestia, Yamada, anddddd Ishimaru! Now, Last time you were given asses to the art room, lets see what craivte deaths you've come up with~   
  
\- ~~Toko~~ and Syo has updated thier name to Toko and ~~Syo~~ -  
  
Monokuma: pupupu~ @everyone get up fuckers and waddle to the gymasime! and please, try not to get lost on the way! pff i don't have the patience toay to throw a sex party 🤭  
  
-9 people have come online-  
  
Makoto: *walks to gym*  
  
Everyoneelse: _*walks to gym as well*  
  
_ Togami: *alredy there*  
  
Toko and ~~Syo~~ : *Also already there*   
  
Makoto: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Togami: *Eye roll* As if I, a togami. Have to explain myself to a plebeian.  
  
Makoto: (>:0 wait does does plebian mean?)  
  
Celestia: Hmm..WHat did happened to the mad manaic?   
  
Toko and ~~Syo~~ : Hmph. I'm sorry is the pathic cat lady talking?  
  
Togami: (Roman term for a peasant or a person of lower class.)  
  
Makoto: (Oh)  
  
Togami: She shifted back to hostess once syo felt that she would be safe. Or as safe as someone can be when stuck in a SHSL killing game.   
  
Monkuma: *hops from the box thing* upupupupu~ Good morning students!  
  
Makoto: (Its like 1 in the morning tho???)  
  
Monokuma: ( does it look like matters eggy?)  
  
Makoto: (EGGY?!)  
  
Togami: (Did I just hear an egg talk? No. Because eggs have no rights.)  
  
Togami: What idiotic plan have you cooked up now?  
  
Monokuma: Upupupu~ Thats the million dallor question! Speaking of which!   
  
Monokuma: *money falls around me* More like 10 million but yes! You lil fuckers get the chance of win all this dough!   
  
Togami: Tsk, That is mere pocket change for a togami. Do you seriously think we would kill each other for money?   
  
Junko: (dam you don't have to flex 🙄💅)  
  
Makoto: (that lowkey rythmestho- To-GAh-Me - Mon-EE)  
  
Kyoko: (Makoto...Please...Shut up.)  
  
Makoto: (i see how it is. 🙄😒😠😤)  
  
** **Sakura: Do yous eriosly think you can put a price on our lives?!  
  
Makoto: To think we would terminate each other for money...We wont do it! Period!   
  
Junko: (Period sis 💅)  
  
Monokuma: upupupup~ Thats what they all say! But if it helps you sleep at night...ehehe.... *disapears with the money*  
  
Hiro: *mumbles singing* Money money moeny~   
  
Toko: ugh! I wont lie its ovbious some of us are greedy enough to k-kill! (Im looking at you hiro!)  
  
hiro: oi!  
  
toko: i-im not the one in dept to a yakuza!   
  
hiro: shhhhh  
  
hina: *sigh*   
  
Celestia: If we want to survive we must put our greed aside and accept our fate as prisoners of war.   
  
hina: guys....I have something to say... (Also da fuwk cels-chan?)  
  
Sakura: what is it hina? are you hurt?  
  
Hina:...I- I think chihiros ghost ishaunting us! Im not cray i saw it last night!   
  
Chihiro: (boooooooooooo~ MAwwhahaha I'm here to get my revange!)  
  
hiro: G-ghost?! 🛐  
  
Mondo: (Bro don't tell me ya' re' scared of ghost?)  
  
Sakura: Take us where you saw his ghost hina.   
  
  
_-J u n k o h a s m a d e a c h a n n e l "b a t h r o o m" o n l y t h e r e m a i n i n g s u r v i v o r s m a y s e e t h i s l o g-_  
  
**

**  
monokuma: (why you'd you that?!)  
**

**Junko: (males things more interesting dont ya think? :)  
**

**  
  
-Channle bathroom-  
  
Alter ego: M-master? **

**Makoto: (whos that?)  
  
Kyoko: Who and what are you?  
  
Alter ego: oh! Im Alter ego as you can guess by my name! 🤗 I'm a program being developed by master fujisaki!  
  
Kyoko: What are you doing here?   
  
Alter ego: I have no idea! I was added here by master not so long ago. But If you ever need help I'm happy to assist :))  
  
Makoto: About time lady luck gave us!   
  
Alter ego: and, where is master? He does not appear to be active...  
  
Kyoko: Ah, he was murder by owada-kun.   
  
Alter ego: w-what? but that can not be!   
  
Taka:....!!!  
  
Kyoko: (I should have been clear. You are currently in one of our texting channels. We are rp-ing -Role playing- which is simply playing make belive or taking another role. In our game we must "kill" to graduate or uncover the mastermind to leave this school. The person whom has put us in this game. is the mastermind, Monokuma host these things called trails, where we've must figure who killed who in order to stay alive. But if we fail, the murder is set free or "graduates" and we, the other remaining people, are left to die. Last trail we uncovered Fujisaki's gender identity and tokos DID along with finding owada guilty of manslaughter over the death of fujisaki-kun.)  
  
Makoto: (whoa-)  
  
celestia: (impressive.)   
  
Alter ego: oh! I see. Thank you for informing me, I will update this to my database.   
  
Taka: S-so your still with us chihiro....I...I understand if you hate me now...  
  
Alter ego: (is this part of the "role playing"?)  
  
Kyoko: (Yes, you see owada in our rp was turned into butter for his exacuion/punishment. Taka has taken the role of monoring his dead "kyoudai" after his horffic death and feels guilty for letting his "kyoudai" murder fujisaki-kun., probably feels guilty for not stopping fugisakis death/)  
  
Alter ego: (oh!)  
  
Alter ego: You feel guilty then, for what happened to master?? Well....-  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
main channel:  
2:06  
  
Junko: (whats taking them so long?!)  
  
Sayaka: (probably forgot about us....)  
  
Mondo: (my bro would never forget 'bout me!)  
  
Leon: (what ever helps ya sleep at night dude)  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**-69% Gay-**

**6:32  
  
Eggy: heh sorry guys we fell asleep...  
  
Queen: I for one, am not sorry. but that would be impalite of me so...sorry.  
  
Fashion police: Ghaw!   
  
Rules R Kool: Good morning my fellow classmates! Make sure to remember to attend class! *makoto*  
  
Makoto: I-   
  
Fashion police: aahahah! Did taka just call out makoto? oh how despair inducing~   
  
Makoto: :(  
  
Rules R Kool: Oh, sorry makoto-kun I did not mean to "call you out".  
  
Makoto: dont worry ishimaru I'm not hurt :))  
  
Monokuma: So what were you guys doing in there ;)  
  
  
 _-Makoto has gone offline!-_**

**  
Monkuma: awww! Dam it!  
  
-  
12:34  
  
Weed man: what is the teach talkin' abt?  
  
Alter Ego: Your class is currently talking about the Kamukura period! A period marked by the rein of Kamukura Shongunate, established in 1192 in [Kamakura](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamakura,_Kanagawa) by the first _[shōgun](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sh%C5%8Dgun)_ , [Minamoto no Yoritomo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minamoto_no_Yoritomo). The period is known for the emergence of the [samurai](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai), the warrior caste, and for the establishment of [feudalism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feudalism) in Japan. Though the Kamukura period ended in 1333.   
  
Weed man: uh- Thank U buddy!   
  
Alter Ego: It is my pleasure to assist you master yashuhiro :)   
  
Cheero: Hey, Yamada-kun?  
  
 _-ANime is online!-_  
  
ANime: Yes mister Fujisaki?  
  
Cheero: Why have you been chatting with alter ego during his off hours?  
  
Fashion police: @Everyone   
  
Fashion police: @Everyone   
  
Fashion police: @Everyone   
  
ANime: W-wha? e-eh? N-nO!   
  
Alter Ego: Master yamada has been informing me about anime and role playing ^-^  
  
Cheero: oh  
  
ANime: Hes the only one who doesn't see my interest as weird!   
  
ANime: I can be my self with Alter Ego, unlike you who find my ANimes weird...  
  
Cheero: oh-  
  
Books and Sisscors: y-your f-fanficion is just, eek....so much smut....ahhhh~  
  
Queen of white lies: That doesn't sound healthy yamada. I'm sure you can find someone with simalr interest as yours.   
  
ANime: B-but!   
  
Cheero: You can talk to alter ego but make sure to check with me :))   
  
Cheero: I understand tho, alter ego is built to uphold a convo! I'm glad the 2 of you can connect but he does need to rest yk!  
  
ANime: A-ah! Thank you Mister fujisaki!**

**Weed man: Wtf did i just wistness-  
  
**

**Queen of white lies: Hm, Yamada you know...there is this lower classman, her name is shirogane Tsumugi and she is the ultimate cosplayer. She is part of the 53rd class, a classmate of ouma-chan. I think the 2 of you would get along saying that you are both..Ahem, "weebs".  
  
Queen of white lies: Ah, its not as if I care of course. But your mopping around is rather annoying.   
  
Fashion police: awww celes-chan cares abt yamada-chan! How sweet~  
  
Queen of White lies: DO NOT.   
  
_-Queen of White lies had gone offline!-  
  
_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter orry I didn't really have a idea on this chapter but I'm already working on the nest one! so so so yeah!


	11. Celeste being a tsundere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like Celestia's !POV!

**-Celestia !POV!-  
  
-69% Gay!-  
  
** **Queen of white lies: Hm, Yamada you know...there is this lower classman, her name is shirogane Tsumugi and she's the ultimate cosplayer. She's apart of the 53rd class, a classmate of ouma-chan. I think the 2 of you would get along saying that you are both..Ahem, "weebs".**

**  
Queen of white lies: Ah, its not as if I care of course. But your mopping around is rather annoying.  
  
Fashion police: awww celes-chan cares abt yamada-chan! How sweet~  
  
Queen of White lies: DO NOT.   
  
_-Queen of White lies had gone offline!-  
  
  
  
_** I groan in annoyance. shutting my phone off and and started to give me notebook a glare that even togami couldn't muster up. Can't people just do things without ahem, "caring". Whatever. I opened a chat with ouma-chan to ask him for that cosplayer's contacts.   
  
**[You have now open a new chat with at @King-Of-Lies#7135 and @Queen-of-Lairs#4700]  
  
** **Queen of Lairs: Ouma-chan~  
  
  
  
  
King of Lies: Aunite~~~~!!!!!!  
  
King of Lies: 💞💞💞💞💕💕💕💖💝💝💝✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
  
King of Lies: What can I do for you my queen? :3  
  
Queen of Liars: My loyal subject, I request the number of shirogane-san from your class.   
  
King of Lies: oooooo~ sure!  
  
King of Lies: @ Shiros-colorerful-cosplays#7031 Number: 0422-0956-xxx  
  
King of Lies: Ur welcome aunite <333  
  
Queen Of Liar: Hm, I suppose a thanks' is to be in session.   
  
Kinf of lies: My i ask y u need it tho? I didn't know aunite celes was into that kind of stuff lol   
  
  
  
  
Queen of Liars:....  
  
Queen of Liars: What is your favorite anime?  
  
-  
**In the end ouma-chan ended up handing me a list of animes he thinks i would consider "enjoyable". He even called me a ahem, "kakegurui". I sighed looking around my class. The teacher had given up teaching and was napping; Everyone else was in there own bubles as well. That Group Chat was still blowing up but i dicied to put it on mute instead of the usual yelling. I opened a chat with shirogane-san and started typing.  
  
  


**[You have now open a new chat with at @Shiros-coloerful.cos#7031 and @Queen-of-Lairs#4700]  
  
  
Queen of Liars: @Milk-tea-weeb#8272 Text him. This is not a "request" it is a threat.   
  
  
  
Shiros colorerful cosplays: Gasp  
  
Shiros colorerful cosplays: Is that....-  
  
Shiros colorerful cosplays: eeeek! THATS HIM THE ULIMATE FANFICW ORTE- YUDIHJW DUEGYIHSUAK Thank you ludenberg-senpai!   
  
  
Queen of Liars: Hm, you are welcome shirogane-san.  
-  
  
**I turned my phone off and let it rest in front of me, I felt a smile treating to creep on my face. I closed my eyes a sighed. I felt....accomplished in a way. I turned to look at hifumi who was seated across from me. I heard a **_ping!_** coming from his phone. His eye lit up and he started texting, he smiled and turned on his computer; turning to what appeared a fanfic writing site and opening a tab with shirogane-san. The 2 seem to hit it off great. I smiled again, and this time it was a real full-blown smile. It was only there for a few minutes and if you blinked you would have missed it. I will say I only did this to keep him occupied, but, he should at least 1 have a normal friendship with humans.   
  
I opened my notebook to see where i left off on my notes but stopped- I felt someone's gaze upon me...I stayed still and turned around to meet with purple lilac eyes. That belonged to no one other than _her_ , kirigir Kyoko. We made eye contact for brief minute, neither of us daring to break it. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, feeling myself melt in those mysterious eyes. I could feel the warmth rise up to my face. Kirigir made me lose focus as a smile spread across her face. I felt my face mimick hers, she looked at hifumi. Then back at me, she nodded. With approval.   
  
D-did she like seeing me like this? I simply nodded. Intracened by the purple girls' beauty. Her face tilts to the side her bangs framing her face perfectly. I could have stayed like this for days, just staring at her and all her beauty. Of course, life isn't like that. Our mini eye make-out season got interrupted by makoto, whom had tapped kiri and asked her help with his work. I didn't move tho. I watched as she explains the work to the ultimate luck. I watched as she moved her hair behind her ear. But I had to look away when in the mits of watching her move her hair out of her face, her eye turned to me, and she smiled. It was a gift, truly. I looked away then went back to doing my own work. I felt make face heat up even more. That didn't stop me from replaying the sense over and over and over and over and over and over-  
  
 _-Hifumi POV! Bc why not?-_  
  
Miss.Celestia had gone offline and so had I, frankly, I enjoyed the company of Alter ego over my classmates. The two of us could learn so much from each other! I could talk about my interest with Alter Ego, and he could send me feedback on my fan fiction. Mister fujisaki was nice enough to let me chat with ALter ego as I please as well! Today was a good day. I started to reach for the computer before i heard a small **_ping!  
  
  
_** My hands stopped and my eyes widen, I never got texts in all honestly, i had muted our class Group chats and my fanfiction sites had their own costume ring tone. I felt a bit excited I won't lie, I reach over for my phone and my eyes widen. There a new friend request, "Shiros colorful cosplays". I accepted right away. Anyone would recognize that username! She was an amazing cosplayer and he admired her work! How she portrayed a character so well to her creative ideas!   
  
**[You have now open a new chat with at @Shiros-colorerful-cosplays#7031 and @Milk-tea-weeb#8272]  
**  
 **Shiros colorerful cosplays: Hello! My name is shirogane Tsumugi! IM SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOUR WOKS AHHHUHCBIEWOX  
  
Milk tea weeb: ehehehe, As am I miss.Shirogane! You truly bring the characters to life.  
  
Shiros Colorful cosplay: As do you yamada-senpai, whenever i need help getting into character i always towards your works! That way you write the interactions makes it feel so real and in character!   
  
Milk tea weeb: Im honored my works inspire yours miss.  
  
Shiros colorful cosplays: Ah whats your fav fic?   
  
Milk tea weeb: Has to be this one (sends uh a fic, idk i only read ronpa fanfics-) this is one of my most favorite ships with a slow-burn enemys to friends to lover trope!  
  
Chiros colorful cosplays: :0 Oh you surely make those works- Ah this is my fav cosplay- (sends pic of **Erza Scarlet cosplay** )  
  
Milk tea weeb: The outfit looks exquisite miss! The wig used looks very well kept as well.  
  
Shiros colorful cosplays: Y-you think? It was my very early cosplays....its not the best....compared to newer works...  
  
Milk tea weeb: Well that's true your techniques have improved very much, but you can tell you poured your heart into the cosplay and the portraly of the character.   
  
Shiros colorful cosplay: e-eee? Ah thank you so much Yamada-senpai! Your words are very falttering and encouraging  
  
Milk tea weeb: Im glad : ))  
  
Shiros colorful cosplays: fav anime?   
  
Milk tea weeb: hmm....would have to be...Glitter Force  
  
Shiros colorful cosplay: ah, i have to admit I've never watched it...is it good?  
  
Milk tea weeb: I very much enjoy it, it was the first anime i ever watched.  
  
Shiros colorful cosplays: Ah! Well than I must make sure i watch it ASAP!   
  
Milk tea weeb: Well, may I suggest meeting up to watch it miss.shirogane, I have all the Giltter force saved and ready to binged.   
  
Shiros colorful cosplays: Sound like a plan than! What time works for you?  
  
Mik tea weeb: Hm, 5 p.m? Does that work for you as well?  
  
Shiros colorful cosplays: 👍 Ye  
  
Milk tea weeb: Alrigit see you later miss.shirogane.  
  
-  
  
**Me and shirogane met up in my dorm, it was well decorated and i showed her around to my merch. She looked very excited and mentioned somthing about the 2 of us cosplaying glitterforce after we binged it. I nodded eagerly, and went to start the show. Shiro had already laid down on the blankets i had laid there beforehand, with a smile i sat next to her and started the episode.   
  
"awww they are very cute!" shirogane-san whispered to me, I nodded "Y-Yes, My favorite is most likely _Hoshizora Miyuki"  
  
  
  
_ "wow I LOVE the villain's outfits! They would make a-m-a-z-i-n-g cosplays!"   
  
  
  
"awwww aren't they adore here yamada?"  
  
  
  
"Fuck! yamada-senpai, we ran out of snacks-"   
  
  
  
We continued to watch and make comments for the rest of the night, I learned a lot about shirogane as well. She adored the Villians especially Rascal. We laughed at funny sense and talked about flunked episodes. The whole night was filled with laughter and enjoyment.   
  
We didn't finish the series but we did get very far in, the 2 of us moved to shiroganes lad to work on our cosplays. We continued to watch while sewing and measuring."Oh yamada-senpai this is sure to be one of the best cosplays! ah don't move too much I don't want to poke you" Miss 0.Shirogane said, fitting the fabrics to my body. She worked fast adding small details into my outfit. She finished rather quickly and started to work on her Rascal cosplay. She instructed me on how to tame my wig.   
  
"An done! How do you feel yamada-senpai????" She asked moving back after placing my wig on. I took a look in a mirror miss.Shirogane had in her room. It took me a minute to realizing what an amazing job Miss.Shirogane had done.   
  
"e-eh?! Miss.shirogane...I love this! eheheh! Precisely what I've always dreamed of!" I said twrling around. Shirogane claaped her hands together and smiled  
  
"Im so glad you do Yamada-senpai!" She said putting her hands behind her back. "We can cosplay together on my page! Our fans are going to lose their heads!" She said setting up her lighting. I smiled and got in a pose.  
  
  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Ive neevr watched any of the animes mentions at all lol, uhm This is rather short so sorry about that. But I hope you enjoyed this :)) 
> 
> I wanted to add a drawing of hifumi and Shirogane so yeyeye!


	12. Your obedient Servant~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I forgot Izuru POV! eeeeeek Ive wanted to write this for a long time f3guyqdwioasbaska!!!

Boring Boring Boring.   
  
I was dismissed from Hopes Peak Acadamy Research LAB early, my hair trailing behind me all tangled up from bed head and the fight I gotten into with the student Council. I started to wander the halls in boredom. I reached into my pocket for my hairbrush. I tried to brush the knots out only for the brush head to fall off...I really should have listened to mother this morning. Hajime was probably going to enjoy watching me struggle to brush my hair. Then complain about the hairballs in the shower. ~~Boring  
  
  
~~ In the mists of my boredom, I hadn't realized I had bumped into someone. I heard a gasp from the person who has been consuming my thoughts for the past few weeks. The white-haired Servant. _Komaeda Nagito._   
  
~~Great.  
  
  
  
~~ "Eek, Oh Izuru-sama! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was- Ah-" I looked up at Servant. He was staring at me, his eyebrows knitted together like he was trying to figure out a math problem. With his luck, all he would have to do is guess. "Your hair... it's all...tangled up and- is that a hairbrush stuck on it?" He asked reaching out to touch it. I didn't stop him. Normally I hate when people get in my personal space but, Servant was different. I don't know why but he was. I looked down in...embarrassment? Why was I embarrassed? Servant has seen me in a worse state. Why was this making my face heat up? I felt him tilt my chin up to look at him. We stayed like that for a second before he turned around, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away.   
  
"S-Servant?" I asked looking alarmed at where our skin touched. He hummed as a response to me, looking around to find an exit. "Where are we going?"   
  
"Hm? We're going home to fix that mess! Not that izuru-sama looks bad..he always looks good!" he said, looking back at me smiling "B-but as your Servant I must make sure you look presentable!" He started to drag me away again before he stopped. Letting go of my wrist. and turning to me "A-ah of course if that okay if izuru-sama! I'm sure he has more important things to do than to let trash like myself to-" I cut him off briefly, placing a finger to his lips.   
  
"I think it's useless to try and tame my hair...but I rather be entertained by your failure than spent my time here wandering around campus." As the words left my mouth his face seem to brighten up. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I felt my face warm up again. I'm sure I'll regret this later, but Servant began to drag me away off-campus. Our fingers still intertwined as we crossed roads, as we passed by strangers, as we walked into a limo, he finally let go when the driver started small talk with him, _mister pennyworth_. He had said.  
  
  
My face was still red, did he have no shame? Walking around as if we were a couple? Who did he think he was? Why did it not bother me? When _**She**_ tried to this I would have judo flip her in seconds. Why was Servant so different? I started to replay the sense in my hand. Servant holding my hand, smiling at me...shooting glares at people who stared at me...Servant...holding my face in his hands...Servant...In my hotel room asleep-  
  
"Izuru-sama? Is everything okay in there" Servant asked. Somehow in front of me on his knees looking up at me. His face close to me, I could feel his breath. I could see the worry in his eyes. I could feel my face heat up. My eyes widen as he leaned in closer. "Do you need me to carry you Izuru?" He whispered in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine.   
  
"U-uhm! N-no. I'm fine Servant. I was just bored." I said looking away and standing, shoving him a bit walking off the limo. Servant didn't seem to mind, he bid the driver fair well and grabbed my hand, opening a gate and continuing to drag me away. Again. I looked around while he dragged me to wherever. The place seemed to lack life. Did Servant live here by himself? Is that why he was willing to stay with me for 6 months with a bunch of ankle bitters? I wonder if Servant misses them if he misses moni-  
  
"So I think you could strip down and pu-" My train of thoughts was interrupted by Servants words. My face heating up instantly.   
  
"E-excuse me?" I said my voice high pitched. I looked at Servant, who was holding a black silk robe in my face.   
  
"Hm? I said if wanted to change into this robe...ah unless Izuru-sama wants me to see him naked?" Servant said with a teasing tone, he had a smug smile looking me in the eyes. I grabbed the robe from his hands and glared at him. He simply laughed it off. "I was only joking Izuru-sama, It's not like you would ever want scum like me looking at yo-"   
  
"Where's the changing room?!" I cut him off in a louder tone than intended. Servant didn't notice or mind. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a changing room with a 3 face mirror. He handed me a pair of slippers and left the changing room. I stared at the mirror. My face was slightly red from before. ~~This is pathic.~~   
  
I quickly stripped down and folded my clothes, putting on the silky robe I had snatched from Servat. I looked at myself again and tried to remove the hairbrush that still hugged my hair. He was sure going to have fun removing this bitch from my hair. I rolled my eyes a bit at servant's excitement to help me. I took a moment to prepare myself for whatever I have gotten myself into. I slipped the slippers on, which mind you. Where extremely comfy.   
  
"Izuru-sama? Everything okay in there?" Servant yelled from wherever he was, no if I focused enough my ultimate(s) would tell me that Servant was approximately in the room next room, 45 feet away, and that said Servant was making his way to the changing room, that he was opening the curtains. That said Servant was holding me bridal style. Caring me away to another room. That had a bathtub filled with bubbles and a chair with a foot massage. That ~~my~~ Servent had set me down on the chair, that he has gotten a handful of hair products for _me, for my hair, and that he was smiling. Looking at me_.   
  
Servant set the hair products down and began to untangle the brush from my hair, he added some product to it when it got difficult. He made sure I wasn't in pain. Which I wasn't, but Servant was worried he hurt me he asked every 5 minutes if I was fine. ~~Kind of sweet~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Do you want a book?"

"No."  
  
"Hm, does Izuru-sama wish to waste his breath talking to a low life like me peraphs?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"huh?"   
  
"Do you remember when we first met?" A useless question but might as well make small talk.   
  
"Ah yes, I don't think I could ever forget meeting such a beautiful person as yourself!" My face heated up, _beautiful...? Servant thought I was beautiful?  
  
_ "I don't think any normal person would forget the person whom almost killed him." I hummed in response, Servant let out a chuckled and showed me the hairbrush he gotten off my hair. ~~Impressive.~~

"heh, I suppose so, but I am anything but normal~ And besides if you hadn't interfered I think I might have shot _**her**_ " Servant started to brush my hair, from the bottom up he worked gently humming to himself.   
  
"Right. Why were the two of you fighting?" Servant stopped for a second but continued to work, my question must have gotten him off track.   
  
"Does Izuru-sama think I would have shot _**her**_? To risk harm onto Ryoko-chan?" Servant added some product to my hair struggling a bit to untangled my knotted hair. Interfering with his previous statement. " ** _She_** and I were meeting to talk about her upcoming despairful photoshoot, she had also been bothering Nanami-san so I asked her what that was about. She pulled a knife on me so I pulled on a gun at her. I don't think either of us would have harmed the other though...ah but then Izuru-sama appeared and I aimed my gun at him.." Servant was confusing. Did he wish harm upon **_her_** or not?  
  
"and you tried to shot me, I, in self-defense took your gun and shot you. You're lucky you had that student handbook on you or else you would have died." Had I not miss, Servant wouldn't be here taking care of me...  
  
"Ah! but I wouldn't have mind to die right there! I think I would have died happily..." I raised an eyebrow at him, not that he could see.  
  
"Is that so? Why do you have a wish with death?" I could feel servant running his hands through my hair, brushing it thoroughly. He had done what took me hours in merely half an hour.   
  
"Like I said when you shot me it was the most beautiful thing ever!" I closed my eyes, my face warming up again. Servant stood up and picked me up bridal style. He walked over to the bathtub full of bubbles. He set me down on my feet turning around. I got the motto and took my robe off hopping into the still-warm water. ~~How lucky.~~   
  
"Do you recall our meeting in Towa?" Servant turned back to me, sitting down on a stool, pouring water into my hair. I shivered a bit at the cold water hitting my face.   
  
"Yes, of course, any meeting with Izuru-sama is worth remembering!" _How did he have no shame in his words?_ "I was walking around with Monica-chan on my back, it was late and I had turned to a dangerous neighborhood. This drunkie was going to attack me and Monica-chan, I don't think I could have defended myself or protect her while she was asleep. Ah! but lucky for me Izuru-sama appeared and knocked the male out!" Servant smiled recalling the memory, Monica-chan had slept soundly through the whole ordeal. Servant grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to put it on my hair.  
  
"I asked you what you were doing with an ankle bitter on your back, what was up with that chain collar, and what was wrong with your face." I said closing my eyes as servant began to massage shampoo into my scalp.   
  
"And I answered, everything is wrong with my face! Ahaha, and oh this is Monica-chan she's the daughter of the mayor...ah and I'm her babysitter. Oh, the collar is a fashion statement!" Servant said, I leaned back to his touch, feeling myself relax. "Ah, then you offered to walk me and Monica-chan to the Warriors base. I don't know why Izuru-sama would but he stayed the night with me..." I too wonder that Servant, I wonder why I stayed.   
  
"Then for the following month, we started meeting weekly on that same street. Until one of those days, it rained. I thought you weren't going to show but you did. I took us to my hotel room and we stayed up making milkshakes for your ankle bitters. I still don't know why you thought lard went into them." I scoffed, Servant just chuckled.   
  
"My mother, she used to add lard into them when I was a kid, I guess that why I never really liked them growing up..." Servant said rinsing the shampoo off my hair. "The warriors really liked them though...Ahah Nagisa-kun even asked if I drugged them!" Servant started to add conditioner to my hair, It smelled nice. Coconut shampoo. Just like his hair.   
  


"Do you miss them?" I asked him, servant stopped massaging my hair. He took a breath and started to work on my scalp again.   
  
"I do, ah but I don't think such hopeful kids would miss trash like me..."   
  
"Don't you think Towa-chan misses you?" I recall how close the two had become over the span of those 6 months, during his last month of babysitting she started to address him as "Big bro Ko", and how saddened he was to leave them alone with their parents. ~~Toxic~~  
  
"I...uh...hey Izuru-sama are you hungry? I could make us some food or get take out?" He asked rinsing my hair hair with a pitcher of cool water. Ignoring my question. I decided I would ask him about this another time.   
  
"Food sounds nice. What time is it?" I asked him opening my eyes a bit, rubbing any water off them, and sitting up. Servant started to squeeze the water off my hair and patted it dry. Once he was satisfied he braided it lazily and handed me a towel, turning away and opening a delivering app. I stood up and pours a pitcher of clean water over me. I took the towel and dried myself quickly, I looked over at servant who was busy finding a place to order from. I wrapped myself in a towel and debated between the robe and my clothes that were still dirty.  
  
"Servant?" I asked him, he turned around and quickly looked away seeing I was only wearing a towel.   
  
"h-hm? Y-yes, izuru-sama?" He asked looking at his phone fiercely. I tippy toes a bit to see him ordering MOS burgers.   
  
"What happened to my clothes?" Servant looked up at me and smiled, the awkwardness soon gone from his face.   
  
"Ah, they're in the wash right now...you'll have to wait for them to dry sorry Izuru-sama" he said with a shrug, looking back at his phone. "you can put the robe back on while we wait yes? Unless you want to walk around naked not that I wou-" I jolted and turned around grabbing the robe and speed walking away to the changing room. I could hear Servant chuckled as I left the room. I looked at the mirror to see my face red, again. I quickly put the stupid robe on and put the towel on my back. Letting my still damp hair fall. I ran hand threw it, it was soft and smelled nice. _Just like Servants hair._   
  
Did Servant take his time doing his hair? I remember him struggling to brush it once when he had bedhead. I sighed and left the changing room walking over to servent who was now cleaning up the mess. I stood there watching him clean, it reminded me of our time in Towa. When he cleaned after those tiny ankle bitters when he would keep me up all night but it never really bothered me.   
  
  
"Is Izuru-Sama bored?" Servant asked looking up at me. I looked down at him and kept my pocket face. He went back to cleaning after. I stood there waiting for him, just observing him. Once he was done he jumped to his feet and picked me up quickly bridal style. He took me away from the room and into what seemed like a living room. He set me down on my feet and turned walking away quickly. He came back with a bag in his hands. I looked up at him crossing my arms. He was 6 feet and I was 5'8. He was looking down at me smiling, not seeming to mind how close we were.  
  
"What's in the bag?" I asked him, he smiled at me pulling the bag in front of my face.   
  
"Sit sit Izuru-sama!" He said picking me up again. Why did he tell me to sit if he was going to pick me up again?! He sat me down on a chair, taking a hairdryer from the bag and plugging it in. He got some hair product and applied that to my hair, he started to part it and got a hairbrush. Servant turned on the hairdryer and began to dry my long locks of hair. "Your hair is very soft Izuru..." He hummed while doing this. Smiling when he finished. He started to brush it and started to braid it. While he was parting it my ahoge jumped up slapping him in the face. Servant let out a sound and jumped back not expecting to be attacked today.   
  
"eek! Stop fussing hair! I'm trying to braid you!" He dropped the hair comb and looked at my hair alarmed. I looked back at him, a small smirk on my face. I turned around and closed my eyes as he came back and started to work on it again. He started to braid it taking my ahoge and forcing it down with my hair, He let me keep a strain of hair in front of my face. Once he was done he looked very proud of his work. I stood up at looked at the braid. I heard servant chuckle.  
  
"What."   
  
"Sorry but you look like rapunzel from tangled! Do you know that sense where those girls braid her hair? Oh oh, can I add flowers to your hair Izuru-sama?" He said hopping up looking at me with stars in his eyes.   
  
"No."   
  
"Please????"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Izuru-sama?????"  
  
"Fine." I heard Servant gasp, quickly running out, I stood there rolling my eyes. He is way too excited, ~~it's kind of cute.~~  
  
Servant came back after 5 minutes with food in his hands and some flowers he got from heaven knows where. "Oh Izuru~" he sing-song setting the food down on a table. Servant came picking me up bridal style. AGAIN. Spinning around and walking towards a dining area. He sat me down and set the flowers down next to me, quickly running back to get the food. He set it down in front of me getting the food out and setting it on a plate. He had gotten us Sweet tea setting them on the table picking a staw into them then going back to adding flowers to my hair.   
  
"Are you not going to eat Servant?" I asked him taking a bite of my burger. He took one of my fries as a response. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my tea. Once he was satisfied he sat next to me eating his nugget and fries. Taking a sip of sweet tea after eating a fry, licking his finger to get the salt off his fingers. I just observed, eating quietly. A nice quiet, stealing one of his fries in return. He sent me a look and I sent him a smile. He rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose at me, ~~cute.~~   
  
  
Servant and I hung out the rest of the afternoon talking about the newest book he read, watching the tangled movie, and simply enjoy the others' company. It was starting to get late and I would have to leave if I wanted to get home before sundown. "It was fun having Izuru-sama over...such good luck and only lead to bad luck..." Servant mumbled. I turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Luck? I have that too." I said giving his shoulder a squeeze. "My luck may cancel out yours. After all, I was proven right in towa, why would I be wrong now?" Servant let out a gasp his eyes widen, his face tinted in light pink. I turned around and walked away leaving him star-stunk. My face also heating up recalling today's events. I had proven myself wrong. ~~I did not regret this.~~  
  
  
  


* * *

I opened the door with a small smile, Hajime was on the couch watching Tv when he turned to look at me, his mouth hanging open, his hand mind air  
loaded with popcorn. I stood still looking at him, forgetting I had flowers in my hair. We stayed like that in silence for a minute.   
  
"What the fuck? Where the hell were you? I had to walk home alone! and what's up with your hair izzy?" He asked me munching on his popcorn. I sighed walking over sitting next to him.   
  
"To answer your question. One, I was with Ser- With Nagito. Two, Not my problem. Three. Nagito." I answered bluntly. Hajime looked at me raising an eyebrow.   
  
"When you left your hair was a mess, you're telling me _Naigto_ , _Komadea Nagito_ fixed that mess? " He said making hand motions to my hair.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Huh, well at least I don't have to hear your bitchin today." He said shrugging looking back at his show.  
  
"Mom left us food, by the way, she's staying out late for her shift. Oh and don't worry I won't tell her you left me alone and arrived late" hajime said patting my head, I quickly grabbed his wrist not wanting him to mess up Servants work. He gave me a confused look while I just stared at him.   
  
"I'm not hungry. I ate before leaving Nagitos place. So eating is not necessary as of now"   
  
"ah, How long were you there?"   
  
"....6 hours.....?" I hadn't realized how much time I had spent with Servant today, Hajime raised an eyebrow pausing his show to look at me. "I bumped into him while wandering around campus, and him seeing my sate of hair dragged me away to his home, oh he gave me a nice bath and washed my hair. He has really nice smelling hair...He also let me use this nice robe it was black and had-"   
  
"O-oh..." Hajime cut me off, I looked at him raising an eyebrow. He just looked away and continued his show munching on popcorn again.   
  
"No wonder you smell like him, Not that I sniff him! But I heard him saying he uses custom-made shampoo- heh...Did he add the flowers in there too?" Hajime said. I hummed as a response heading to my room, unable to see Hajime's troubled face.   
  
~~How boring.~~  
  
H̵̢̛̩̭̩̻͍͔͍̯͎̻̪͉̼͙̍͌̾̾̎̓͑͠o̸̮͇̦͉̩̩̝͒̊̑̒̍͊̆̐̓͊̚w̷̗̞̱̝͍̰̼͓̥̐͛̍͋̇̑̍͆̚͘ ̷̨̛̬̳̭͇̠̼͗͑͘͝b̶̨̦͇͚̟̘̥̣̞̱̺̑͊̀̆͛̆̈́̑̋͋̔̕͜͜͠ö̴̢̡̠͈͖̤̤̣̔ͅṝ̴̳̖͔̥̪̻͕̈͂͆̈́̔͌͛͗͠i̶̢̻̻͙̯͕̯͖̫̫̪̹̲̜̠͌͌̇̈́̽̀͑́͆̅̇̈́͝n̵̙̥̩͚̪̜̭̞̄g̵̞͓͑̈̓͊̊̋̐̕͘͠  
  
 ~~How boring.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobs, I accidentally deleted the tab- I was almost done with it sobs. Sobs. 
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of the POV change? I want to keep it going from byakuya to Nagito to Kokichi and maybe sometimes having others have their own POV. Anywho Idk what to ship or what's going to be endgame so like. we can suffer together :))) Also I'm thinking of drawing sense from each chapter so here's my tumblr :https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anonymous-anxiety144


	13. Byakuya gives love advice bc why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Togami and taka have a weird bond, ill explain more why i like this hc bc i dont wanna spoli too much, nagito questions feelings and when enough is enough. Ouma being ouma kinda, Togami being the "to go guy abt your crush" for some weird reason.

  
Togami was speed walking to class, traffic had been unexpectedly slow this morning meaning he was about to be late for class. He made sure to take the shorter path to his class. A togami should never be late, his fathers' words repeating inside his head. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he bumped into a wall.  
  
"Gah." He let out a groan in pain rubbing his forehead, his glasses had flown off his face so he couldn't see a thing. Frantically he started to pat the drity floor around him trying to find them.   
  
"Ah here Togami-Kun! You should watch your step! You're now 2 minutes late to class! I will have to give you a hall pass since of the inconvenience though.." He looked up to the hall monitor's loud voice, who was handing him his glasses. Togami gratefully took them cleaning them before putting them on. He picked up his books standing up, dusting any dirt off him looking down at the Uilmate Hall Monitor.   
  
"Hmph! I did not inconvenience anyone but yourself. Do you have anything to ask or are you going to escort me to class?" His voice and words came out harsher than he intended. He realized he had been doing that a lot. Pushing his classmates away. He didn't want them to get too close. _If they found out abo-_  
  
"A-actually togmi-kun...I've been looking for you, er. I have a question..." Ishimaru was now looking away, his face with a frown, Togami sighed and motioned for the commoner to continue. "How do you handle it? The pressure to be the heir to a huge family name?" The question took togami back. He took a moment to think, needing to answer in a way that didn't reveal too much.   
  
"Hmph, I suppose someone like you wouldn't understand. I am a Togami. We are immune to feelings. Do you have any other questions that won't waste my time?" Togami looked down at the other, his worlds not coming outright. He wanted to scream. His classmate asked him a question. Yet he insulted him? What was wrong with him.   
  
"Truthfully I don't. Not in your way. My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the ultimate moral compass. My family name carries shame! I can not handle what I fear I can not fix.." Kiyotaka looked up at him. Togami thought for a minute. Ishimaru... He knew the name was familiar...Kiyotaka always talked about wanting to be prime minister...  
  
  
  
M̶̱͑̀͒̃̌̆̒̽͊͠͝y̶͚̹̘͕̣̮̝̜̏̊̏̈́̅͆̌͛͊̽͘̚͘͠ ̷̡̗̲̤̂̕͜͜f̷̨̨͎̣͎͎͈̜̞͙̗͇̍́̍̽͗̄͑̓̒̽͝a̵̛̛̤͇̿̆͌͐̕m̵͉̮͑̉̀l̷̨͕̞̠͙̤̩̙̟͈̮͍̏̓̔̀̄̅̍̚̕͝i̷͔͎͔̹͓̹̳̐̈́͠ỳ̸̻̈́̆̾͒̉̈̔͋͘͝ ̴̬̖̮͕͙͕͑̐̒̽̿́̄̚͘̚n̵̢̳̲̺̣̞̎͛a̴̡̙̠͒̏̄͑m̵̢͖̦̖͚̙̼͉̯̈́̌̚ḙ̶̗̻͈̳͎̬̹̠̲̗͒̆̿ ̸̛͍̺̞̮̄̒̉͛̈́͑̀̋͒͗̌́b̴̤͚̳̟̗͖͚̜̹͍͈͚̱̺̏̌̈̚r̸̘͉̟͕̝̖̯̖̳͚̳̪̻͛̇̄͒̾͋̿͐͑͜i̵͙͙̠̲̱͍͛̊͂͌͋͌̊̆͜ͅn̷̫̦̫̦̥̪͚̤̜̂̒̚͝͝͝g̶̨̩̙̳͉̖̔͂͗̽͠ͅs̶̨̡̢̝̜̭̼͎͇̭̮̃̇ͅ ̸̨̢͙͍̦̠̥̟̗̗̮̩͑̅̾̊̐̎̈́̾̕ͅs̶̨͙̯̼̭̋͑̾̐̓͊͜͠h̸͓̬̕a̵̝͖̟̻̱̹͓̻̖̭̯̤͚͝m̸̢̤̞̭̦̟̥̬͔̯̜̊̑̎̏̈́̇̎̌̓͛͋͝͠ë̷̱̥͙͇́̍͝ͅ!̶̞̙̭̣̙̳̟͓̫̳̣̝̳̏̌͆̀͋̒̉́̽̚͝  
  
  
  
  
  
Ȋ̵̧̛͈̱͎͕̦̖̦͕͔̫̹͕̫̮̐͒̒̕͘͠s̷͉̥̪̼̰͕̯̹̺̞̺̪̺͓͗̊̈͋̌̃̽̓͌̐͌͂̓͝h̶̡̞̩̙̟̍į̴̛̛̮̜̣͕̤̙̦̥̱͇̥̌͌̌̀̑́͘͘͜m̴̡̨̧͈̗͇̼̥̟̗̪̉̒͊͋̆̋͝ȧ̵̢͕͈̙̫̣̥̻̗̗͖͝͠r̸͎̘̥̪̤̪̬͖̒́̓̍͜ư̸̲̘̺̱͙̄̍̌̇̚  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P̶̗̜̬̜̥̳̝̥̠̊̂͒̐͑̈͊̄̅̆͘ ̶̛̖͔̫͓͈̺̪̲͇͇̻̻̦̖̇͑̈́̿́̾͜R̶̻̫̗̮͎̍͗̃̇̑͛̄̎ ̶̡̗̘̠̣̩̹̥̐̉̓̓͜ͅI̸̧͙̳̤͓̰͊̎̈́̒̿̓͜͝ ̸͚̜͚̭͖̅̌͗̄̒M̶̢̗͇̆̊̆̈́͒̀̔͗̿̊͘͝ ̵̧̬̙̭̟͓̪̠͇̦̭̙̹͒̐̃̓̈́̃͑̇̇̏̒͋̕͘͜E̷̢̠̣̟̦͆́̃͊̂̾̈́͒ ̸̣̥͙̳̐̅̽̈͐̌͝͝M̶͇͓̒̊̽͋͑͊̏̂̽̚̚̚͝ ̷͍̮͈̞̼̱̻̳̦̝̟̿͐̾̕Ī̵̢̛̟̪̭͔̤̠̖̺̩͎̗̳̙̎̉͘̚͠ ̸̛̻̺̩̣̦̰̓̍̈̚͠N̵̡̫̬͈̣͙̠̥̗̰͒̈͒̃̚ ̷̰̭̆͂̿̓̈́̕Ḯ̷̧̩̭̜͈̭̲̻̪͉̪̭̍ͅ ̷͓̺́͑̅͑S̸̻̣̠̞͆̇̇͐̅͘̚͜͜ ̴͕͇̯͓̬̙̻͇͍̮̣͚̆̔͘̚Ť̸̨̥̟̗̝͖̘̝̮̯̣̌̍̿̏͒͂̈͌͂̅̌̕͝ ̴͎̮̆̏͂Ẽ̷̢̥̤̼̗̻̮̖̫̒̒̓̂̇̏ͅ ̸͖̭̠̍̉̽̈̿̾̈́̌̔͘̕R̶̢͎͔͔̟̺̖͙͈͎͍̈̏̊̐̿̆̈́̊͐̽́͝  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, it appears your the grandson of Toranosuke Ishimaru? The Ishimaru family is in dept from his scandels. Said his sons' wife left him in shame with a child. Said that they left their firstborn in an ally way....You're related to someone like him?" Togami said raising an eyebrow. Taka nodded looking away in shame. Togami sighed and motion for kiyotaka to sit. The purple-haired boy did not caring about his uniform.  
  
"I have no idea where the last assumption came from! But it's true...my grandfather was the prime minister of japan. He won over the crowd with his charms and inborn g-genius...He did not work hard for his role! He abused such a respected role...he did things even I'm not aware of..." Kiyotaka hugged his knees in shame. His gothic boots seemed to press themself against his white pressed uniform.  
  
"I see...Your name carries as much as a reaction as mine. We must keep our priorities first, our family image depends on it." Togami looked over at kiyotaka who was looking at the floor nodding to togamis words. "Still, Why do you bring this up?"   
  
"I'm aware of your interests in courting Neagi-Kun. I seek an answer on how you do it Togami-Kun." Kiyotaka looked up at him with a flustered expression.   
  
"huh? I beg your pardon? But I don't understand what your talking about." Court neagi- COURT NEAGI?! His face wasn't betraying him thank god. Not that he _had_ any interest in courting any commoners.   
  
"Do you think the people of Japan would want a prime minister who..wasn't- Isnt, normal?" Kiyotaka sighed looking at togami. _Normal?  
  
_ "I- I'm sorry ishimaru I don't comprehend. Is this about your grandfather?" Togami asked him, kiyotaka closed his eyes balling his fist tightly.   
  
  
  
"I- I'm a homosexual togami. A homosexual." Togami let out a gasp, Kiyotaka kept his eye closed ready for an insult, he opened them when none came his way.   
  
  
"I see, Owada-kun correct? Hm, what does your sexual orientation have to do with shame? Are you ashamed of your sexuality perhaps? Is it because Owada-Kun is a criminal while you're working your way to being a leader?" Togami asked, seeing that this matter was something he could at least talk about.   
  
"Heh- Togami-Kun. How do you think the country would react to their prime minister being a homosexual? How would the world react if a TOGAMi heir was gay? If he could not produce an heir?" Kiyotaka said, tear forming in his eyes. Togami took a deep breath.   
  
"M-My family would not react fondly _If I were gay_ , which I am not. If I were, I would put it aside I suppose...My family name comes first. It is why I was born after all...sure there are others to take heir but, I, Togami byakuya. Won as heir. It's an honor many have died for. Love can not get in the way."   
  
  
  
~~Ḃ̷̢̡̺̮̤̭̮͙̝͍̠͋̌̎ę̴̨̢̫̰͓̰̥̦̝̳͎̘̮̿̓͑̿̋̂̑̚ ̶͔̼̏̈́͘͝͝ḁ̵̢̨͇̙̻̖̎͆̾̾̐̐̓͘͜͝͝ ̸̠͂̇͆̇̂̈̈́͊̓̉̑͌̍̅̂g̶͈͂̌͝o̸̲̺͈̫͊͂̇̂͊͘ǫ̸̛̛̳̝͕̙̟̩̩͔͇̱̇̐̒͜͠d̵̢̩̘͇̟̬̹͒̿͐̓̎ͅͅ ̸̰̘̪̯̮͈͈̞͈͔̩̦͕͗̒̏̉́͛̽̄͒͝͝b̵̥̼͎͐̏̏͠ṏ̷̡̫͙̭̼͓̲͉̟̰̥͓̙̲̒̈͜y̵̢̳̘̟̺͉̟̱͖͙͆̔͛̓ͅ ̷̛̛̬̦̹̻͖͉̳͊͊̒̉̊̽̓͌̇̕͝͠ķ̴͓̯͕͔̍̐̓̊̔̎̉͊͘̚͝͝ư̶̡̫̼̻̥̩̭͔̞͎͓̠̫̜̮̌́̽̉̈́̋͋͝͝y̷͙̝̹͕̰͒̐͐̔́̀͛͛̚ā̷̭̮͓̠͎͔͍̝̓̇̚͠͝͠~̶̡̧̣̱͇̠̹͖͇̳̥̭̭͑̓̄̾̊̌̄̆͜͜'̸̢̱͓͚͚̺̩̙̝͈̱̣̹̊̀͒̐̂̀̃̀̂̒̍̌̕~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I- I don't know what to do. Do I put my family's name at risk to follow in what could lead to pain or to ignore my pain to fulfill my role in fixing my grandfathers mistakes?" Kiyotaka mumbled into his knees. Togami sighed  
  
"A child should not have to fix grown-up mistakes, people can not blame an offspring for the actions of a despicable person, you were merely a baby when the scandal happened. All you did was live. It's dull to think in such a way." He muttered looking away from the other. Kiyotaka looked up at the heir, his words of comfort were not what he expected.   
  
"I- all i wish is for my father to rest, he's work so hard to keep us upfloat. He went from a life of riches to nothing...he lost his wife who left in shame...To fix our famliy name...It would be a dream come true for him." Kiyotala said with a smile. His father was all he had for years before he met mondo. He wanted to repay him for all he's done for him.   
  
"I- I see...Hm, I think...That it doesn't matter what the public thinks. If they will overlook such a promising leader over his sexuality is plan stupid. And, when you run for prime minister. Who says you can't change their minds? Who is to say that because you are gay you can't bring our country to greatness? Close-minded people. Just because you happen to have an attraction to males doesn't mean you need to give up on life Ishimaru. It just means that things have to change, and people need to open their eyes. It's a different time after all." Togami said, his voice frim and stern, looking at kiyotaka with a passion in his eyes. Ishimaru looked at togami star stuck, not expecting comfort from the hier whose heart has turned cold in the past month.   
  
"I- I see, I appreciate your enthusiasm Togami-Kun!" Kiyotaka said a smile overtaking his face, "Now to court my Kyouda!" His face redden looking away reasling he had said that aloud. Togami simply nodded smiling a bit. "And then I may assit you with courting Naegi-Kun!" Kiyotaka said jumping up his feet, Putting his hand for togami to take.   
  
"I have no intrest in courting Makoto. It was mercly a simple 'Joke' the class came up with." He said rolling his eyes, accepting the others help. Togami grabbed his books and straigten his pouster. He and taka made thier way to there class. Both with a ghoslty smile on there face.   
  
"Of Course Togami-Kun, I'll let you off this time since i did hold you back." Taka wishipered opening the classroom door for him. Togami sighed and walkover over to his seat near kirigiri and Makoto. An annoyed looked taking over his prevuois one. Today wasnt going to be his day. 

* * *

ogami looked at his phone, 1:00 PM . He sighed. It was a Wednesday. Meeting day. His classmates had left the class all except Celestia. She was taking a sip of her tea humming softly to herself. Togami got his stuff and walked to the bookcase hear the corner of the classroom. Celestia opened her eyes and walked towards him as well. He pulled a book and the shelf shook. Revealing a secret passage. Togami nodded for Celestia to go first, she didn't bat an eye as she passed him sipping her white milk tea. Togami rolled his eyes at his gambler friend following her through the tunules of hopes peak. They made their way to a closed classroom. One where he and the antag friends met every Wednesday to 'Hang'. He was opposed to the idea but, Ouma-Kun was very convening along with nagito. Celestia leads the way looking thoughtfully at the fairy lights that light the way through the passageway. They got to their destination, they spotted the torches that lit the hallway. Celestia pulled on the middle one revealing a door underneath them. She kneeled down knocking on it in a well know patteren.

_3, 1, 2, 5_

Ouma-Kuns face pops up from the small door on the floor, his face brightening seeing his auntie and friend. "Gah! Auntieee! Toga-Chan! I thought you all forgot about me! Wahh I've been here alone for the past 10 minutes! Ko-chan and Miki-Chan aren't here yet either! Hmph. Come in then!" Ouma-Kun moved aside, allowing Celestia to climb down a set of stairs followed by togami. 

"Apologises for our delay Ouma-chan. We had a step back with our classmates." Celestia said taking a seat on her ceiling chair. Togami nodded and took a seat on his throne chair. Ouma-Kun let out a 'hmph!' and sat down on his 'evil' cartoonish thrown arms crossed. They started to help set the table setting the food they brought when they here a creek coming from the side of the room. Nagito and mikan came from a small window-like door. Mikan fell in an awkward position, nagito quickly taking off his blazer throwing it over mikan. 

"s-s-sorry! I d-dint mean t-t-to fall! w-w-we got l-lost on t-the w-way!" She said flustered. Nagito simply smiled at the 3 and climbed in from the window door helping mikan up. 

"Yay everyone is here now! We can begin our evil meetings! Nishshshs~" Kokichi said smiling at his friend who were all sitting in their respected chairs. Starting to eat their combined food. 

"My, My what trouble will we cause today ouma-kun?" Nagito asked smiling at the gremlin, he took a seat on his grey fluffy barrel chair. Mikan was sitting on her strawberry child sofa, she still had nagitos blazer over knees too keep her warm hugging the strawberry plushie. 

  
  
"Hmm, I was thinking we could stalk the resver coruse. Wouldnt you like that Ko?~" Ouma-kun said teasing, wiggling his finger at nagitos direction. Nagito's face was coated with a dust of pink. 

  
"Gnh?! O-ouma-kun i dont know what you're talking about...." Nagito mumble taking a maki roll from the middle plant. 

"Nuh nuh nuh! Don't think I didn't see you and Mister Kamukura sneaking out of school yesterday~" Nagito dropped his maki roll and chopstix looking at Ouma with wide eyes. "Is it that Ko-chan has lost interest in Hinata-Senpai?" Ouma said letting out a fake gasp. Togami and Celestia raised an eyebrow at nagito. 

"Please do tell Komadea-Senpai...~" Celestia said taking a sip of her tea. Mikan was quietly looking between the two eating some Tempura Flakes. 

"I...I have no comment, I was simply helping out a fellow ultimate." Nagito said looking away from her. Celestia raised an eyebrow.   
"Is it not because you are now...interested in Kamukura-Senpai? Have you lost hope with Hinata?" Nagito looked at her ready to object before mikan spoke up. 

"M-m-maybe w-we should l-l-leave his love life a-a-alone..." Looking at komadea, who smiled at her as a quick thank you. 

"While we're on the topic of romance~, how are you and kirigiri-chan?" Nagito said with a smug smile leaning back on his chair arms cross behind his neck. Celestia opened her mouth before- 

"Actually, she had a gay panic the other day" Togami butted in, Celestia sending him a glare.

"Did not!" She said crossing her arms. "I have no idea where such a bold assumption came from. Don't think I don't see the way you eye Makoto-Kun." Celestia said pointing at togami who just shrugged unbothered by her words. 

"oh oh let's play a game!" Ouma-Kun pulled out a deck of cards. "Whoever loses has to...hmmm...sing....girlfriend by Avril Lavigne in front of their class! Nishshsh..." He started to divide the deck of cards among the 5 of them. "It's called war a game of luck!" Nagito looked at Ouma with a look that scream 'are you for real now?' 

  
  
"U-u-uhm...? i- d-d-dont know how t-to-to play" Mikan said looking down, nagito tried to comfort her while ouma explained.   
  
"Nishshshs! We give our cards to the person with the greatset number, The person with the lowset number has to give the winner 2 cards! The first person to lose all there cards loses!" Each person had 15 cards, celestia and nagito were looking at eachother ready to beat the other.   
  
_"One._  
 _Two._  
 _Three!"_   
  
They flipped there cards in union, Mikan got the highest score while togami had gotten the lowest.   
  
"G-gah I-Im s-s-sorry!!!" She said when everyone gave her theirs cards.   
  
"heh, dont worry Mikan-chan! Thats the whole point of the game" Nagito said with a carefree smile, camly down mikan.   
  
_"One._  
 _Two._  
 _Three!"_   
In union nagito won that round, ouma had the smallest "Ahaha!, Such good luck"   
  
_"One._  
 _Two._  
 _Three!"_   
  
Nagito had gotten the biggest number, Celestia had gotten the smallest, she grumbled in annoyence "Such good luck huh? Tsk." 

They continued to play until mikan was out of cards, nagito had won having the most cards. "W-w-wahh? A-ah! d-d-does this m-mean I lose?! E-e-esk!" She looked nervous, biting her fingernails for the upcoming punishment for losing the game. Nagito reached over squeezing her shoulders in reassurance. 

"Don't worry mikan-chan Ibuki-chan is sure to enjoy your performance!" His voice full of hope, hoping to calm her down. Her face flusters at the mention of the Uilmate Musician. 

"Heh, I-I-I Don't k-know the s-s-s-song though..." 

"Nishshshs! We still have half an hour lets practice!" Ouma said jump up pulling mikan and nagito down with him, dragging them away to the computer they had set in the study area of their hideout. Celestia had gotten her camera taking a photo of the memory. Togami was observing his friends, enjoying themselves. 

"H-h-hey hey! Y-you you! I d-d-don't like y-your girl-f-friend!" mikan yelled reading the lyrics, nagito walked away from her and Ouma to join togami to the side. 

"Is it too much to ask the advice of the great Togami Byakuya?" Nagito asked not looking at him, togami hummed asking him to continue. "I- I might, might have some sort of attraction to izuru-sama......? I think.....I...I started to feel the same way I do, did around Hinata-Kun, and I started to lose that feeling around him. I think...I'm moving on from him...." Nagito said looking up, togami sighed. 'Why were people asking him for help with their feelings?'

"You're giving up on hinata-san reciprocating your feelings? How pathic." He couldn't help but let his words come out harsh, Nagito didn't flinch. He didn't seem to mind, which bothered him a bit. "It's not giving up. I never stood chance. It's simply moving on togami. If it was the same with Naegi-Kun you would understand. You haven't had your heart broken before. I've been open about my feelings for a year now. Nothing has happened. It's best if I forget they ever existed and move on. I had history with Izuru-sama prior to my actions with Hinata-kun. You wouldn't understand. You never try. What the hell is up with you togami? Whats happened to you? You've been acting up all month! What the hell?!" Nagito yelled. Looking at togami with worried and annoyance. Nagito rarely let his anger out, everyone has stopped what they were doing looking at the 2 tallies. Togami felt his face fall, warm up in embarrassment, This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to notice- He can't tell them- they wouldn't understand- They cant- 

  
  
  
~~  
Ḃ̷̢̡̺̮̤̭̮͙̝͍̠͋̌̎ę̴̨̢̫̰͓̰̥̦̝̳͎̘̮̿̓͑̿̋̂̑̚ ̶͔̼̏̈́͘͝͝ḁ̵̢̨͇̙̻̖̎͆̾̾̐̐̓͘͜͝͝ ̸̠͂̇͆̇̂̈̈́͊̓̉̑͌̍̅̂g̶͈͂̌͝o̸̲̺͈̫͊͂̇̂͊͘ǫ̸̛̛̳̝͕̙̟̩̩͔͇̱̇̐̒͜͠d̵̢̩̘͇̟̬̹͒̿͐̓̎ͅͅ ̸̰̘̪̯̮͈͈̞͈͔̩̦͕͗̒̏̉́͛̽̄͒͝͝b̵̥̼͎͐̏̏͠ṏ̷̡̫͙̭̼͓̲͉̟̰̥͓̙̲̒̈͜y̵̢̳̘̟̺͉̟̱͖͙͆̔͛̓ͅ ̷̛̛̬̦̹̻͖͉̳͊͊̒̉̊̽̓͌̇̕͝͠ķ̴͓̯͕͔̍̐̓̊̔̎̉͊͘̚͝͝ư̶̡̫̼̻̥̩̭͔̞͎͓̠̫̜̮̌́̽̉̈́̋͋͝͝y̷͙̝̹͕̰͒̐͐̔́̀͛͛̚ā̷̭̮͓̠͎͔͍̝̓̇̚͠͝͠~̶̡̧̣̱͇̠̹͖͇̳̥̭̭͑̓̄̾̊̌̄̆͜͜'̸̢̱͓͚͚̺̩̙̝͈̱̣̹̊̀͒̐̂̀̃̀̂̒̍̌̕  
  
  
  
~~

Togami stepped back from now a regretful Nagito, looking shocked, Afraid maybe. Nagito closed his mouth, shocked at his outburst. He reaches a hand out to the heir who simply stepped back. 

~~'Don't touch m- no no no I'm sorry- don't touch me! No no no- '~~

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Togami yelled. Nagito retracted his hand. Worried overtaking his face. Togami looked at the others. Mikan had a look in her eyes. Like she understood him. No, She doesn't understand him. No one understands him, They can't know they cant- 

Togami ran out the door, not looking back at his friends. Nagito stared at where the heir stood. Guilt overtaking him. He shouldn't have yelled. Mikan looked scared, Ouma was shocked. For the time he has known togami he knew the heir was soft-hearted, but over the past month he's been acting meaner, colder. Even to his closes friends. Celestia was just observing, taking note of togami outburst, she truly was worried for her friend but she needed to know what was wrong first. 

"M-m-maybe we s-should follow him?" Mikan finally spoke up after minutes of silence, Nagito shook his head 'no'. 

"Giving him space is what's best right now, something I- I did or said triggered him..." nagito said with a sad smile, he hurt his friend. He really was worthless huh? way to go nagito. You've hurt togami. Shaking his head he and the others quickly cleaned up the mess of food they forgot to put away. All quite. No one dares utter a word. 

  
  
  
  
_'Run,_   
_Run,_   
_Run,_   
_RUN!'_   
  


That is all his body told him leaving the base of the antags, he couldn't face them now, not right now. He ran ran ran ran, forcing the secret passage open. Taking a deep breath he stepped into his classroom. 'No one was here yet' he thought, soon to be proven wrong when Makoto step in through the door. 

"GAH! Ah, oh! Togami-Kun! I didn't know you ate lunch here, heh I thought you ate in the library.." Makoto said a finger to his chin. Togami froze hearing the small egg's voice. "Togami-Kun? Is everything okay?" The small boy asked reaching over grabbing togami forearm, the heir yank away from his grasp turning to look at Makoto. 

"Don't. Touch. Me" He hissed, venom laced in his voice. Makoto took a step back, looking at togami wide eye. Togami looked down and quickly walked out of the classroom, pushing past Makoto to get out of here. The heir pulled out his phone frantically texting his beloved butler.

  
  
 **\------------------  
  
Byakuya: Pennyworth, pick me up now.  
  
Pennyworth: What is the matter young master?  
  
[Byakuya has shared thier loccation]  
  
  
Byakuya: Please pennywwhrotsag  
  
  
Pennyworth: I'll be right there young master.   
  
\-------------------  
**Byakuya had run, ran off campus. He had run not caring about class. He was pantting under a tree. Here he would wait for his butler pennyworth to arrive. He closed his eyes. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. To forget today. To wake up in bed, to belive today was only a dream.   
  
  
~~If~~  
~~only~~   
~~It~~ ~~Dream~~  
~~Was~~ ~~A~~  
~~All~~  
  
-Makoto Pov-  
  
Togami ran out of the classroom, pushing me aside. I frown. What was up with him these days? I was worried. _'Dont. Thouch. Me.'_ What did he mean? I was only trying to talk. **_Ping!_**  
  
 **69% Gay  
  
Queen of white lies: Does anyone know where Togami-Kun is?  
  
Eggy: He just snapped at me...? And ran away......? If that helps.....?  
  
Purple clues: Im sure that jelps her a lot makoto.   
  
Eggy: : (  
  
Queen of White Lies: What did you do makoto.  
  
Eggy: Nothing!   
  
  
Eggy: I forgot my study gide so i came back and togami was here right? He wasnt moving so i thought something was wrong so i reached out and touched his hand put then he pulled away and yelled "DONT THOUCH ME" and ran away from me  
  
Queen of White Lies: Ah, I see. Thnak you for the info makoto-kun.   
  
_-Queens of White Lies has gone offline!-_  
  
Purple Clues: Intresting....  
  
Eggy: ???  
  
 _-Purple Clues has gone offline!-_  
  
Eggy: </3  
  
\----  
**

Togami awoke when he felt himself flop. He shook his head looking for glasses that had fallen off. He looked around trying to recognize where he was. 

"You appear to be awake young master. Apologies you were asleep when I appeared,I figured you like to rest in the car instead of waiting under the tree." Pennyworth's voice said from the driver's seat. Togami remembers why he called him, quickly he found his glasses putting them on and fixing his hair.  
  
"Thank you pennyworth. I- I really appreciate this." He said mumbling, his butler gave him a small smile before going back focusing on the road. Togami was tired. He closed his eyes falling back to a deep slumber. 

  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I think togami and taka could have a bond? They both have strong personality bc of their family name; Togami has to keep the togami name shinning being the youngest heir, taka focuses on his studies in order to fix the ishimaru family name that ruined his and his fathers' life with his grandfather's scandals. They both are under pressure to uphold their family name, togami keeps the honor, taka bring that honor back. Also, the position they wish to take (Prime minster; togami her) Will probably be faced with homophobia so the 2 could talk about that. They both would have a hard time comprehending their feelings. Wondering if this is okay. If this can ruin their chances at togami heir and Prime minister. its kinda like a headcanon i came up with on the spot but still <333  
> \-------------------------------------------  
> So tiktok got me thinking something wrong abt Byakuya togamis past- So like i already added it or like hinted on here so I think I'm gonna keep it?? Like I said I wanted this to be like oh yeah lets put some of our trama into these OC of us : 0. Oh oh oj=h lets make this funny bc danganronpa has really dark themes yk? Anywho sorry i hope you enjoy the tags will be updated as I update...I hope you enjoy this tho! Leave a comment on theory if ya want? Idk...I look forward to comments so yeah...heh...


	14. Nagito cant catch a break (Im sorry i forgot to name this chp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO uh, warning...There's like....angry sex in sence kinda??? I- I don't know why i wrote it but i- this fanfic was supposed to be light-hearted but noooo! SO uh take caution (Its junko and Yasuke so like... ._.)
> 
> Like it's very minimized so you could easily skip it if you don't like reading smut!

_Step_  
 _Step_  
 _Step_  
  
  
"Oh Yasuke~~~" Junko cooed at the man in front of her, who wasn't paying attention to her at all! Ugh! "Hello.....??? Yasuke-chan?!" she said waving a hand in front of his face, Yasuke turned towards her with an annoyed look, looking up from his notebook.   
  
"What the hell do you want." He said, wow, rude.  
  
"Ugh, what's wrong with you? Arent men suppose to be excited by big women?" she said, looking at him with a disappointed look. She got up and walked in front of him sitting on his desk. 

"G-ghn! Get the fuck off my study!" He yelled looking away from her, Junko had a rather revealing outfit on. Hoping to get a reaction out of ~~her childhood lover~~.   
  
"Awww is Yaskue-chan getting excited?? upupupupu~" She teased leaning forward grabbing onto his necktie. He turned away from her sharply, standing up and pushing her off his desk.   
  
"What the hell do you want, **_Junko._** " He said stepping on her, She smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Awww, I forget how much of a tsundere you are Yuki! I suppose I could tell you....hmmm...ah but that wouldn't be fun would it? upupu~...I'm here do ya a favor of course!" She yelled before he stepped on her head, pushing her face onto the floor.   
  
"I don't want anything to do with you." He said pushing her towards the doorway.   
  
"Ah, I knew you would say that! But.............! You wouldn't want to disappoint _her_ would you?! oh such despair if she found out her _beloved_ Yaskue refused to help her cousin Nagihoe!" Junko said, Yaskue stopped and looked down at her. His eyes were wide.   
  
"I can't help him if he refuses to come to his checkups. Unless you have something useful I recommend getting the fuck out of my sight." He said turning away. Junko got up on her feet warping her hands around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Running her figures threw his skin, rubbing her skin against his. He stopped in his tracks. Forgetting what was happening.  
  
  
  
"Don't give up on him Yuki-chan...After all..." She said starting to unbutton his shirt "You only fall into despair when you give up on those dear to you..." she mumbled into Yaskue's ear, who was facing her now. He was looking away pulling himself from her.   
  
  
"Don't touch me. I don't want your filthy hands on me." He said, trying to button up his shirt. Junko pouted looking at him. Taking her hair off from her high ponytails, scooping closer to Yaskue. Her body now pressed onto his, his porker face not changing.   
  
"They're not mine...They still belong to _her_ as well you know..." She said working on his belt. He looked at her, scrunching his face.   
  
"What the hell could you do anyway? I've tried everything to get fluffy here. He. Doesn't. Want. Help." he said, taking his shoes off.   
  
"Awww, I didn't think Yuki-chan would be one to give up so easily...How disappointing!" She said, Unbuttoning half of her own shirt, revealing her chest. Yaskue grunted taking the rest of her shirt off for her.   
  
"It's not giving up if there was no hope." He muttered as his pants fell to the floor. Junko pushing him back to the desk she had previously sat on. Sitting on his lap as she started to play with his hair.   
  
"My my, falling into despair? and not by my own hands? My my how disappointing isn't it?" she said before kissing him, it was rough and fast. He grabbed onto her waist forwarding the kiss, letting his anger into her lips. Gasping for air every now and then. "You know...I could get him here for you Yaskue...If only you do a favor for me of course...." She said as lowered her hand into his lower half. Stroking the bump that had formed _down_ there.   
  
"H-how would y-y-you that n-n-n-now? Did you f-fuck-forget he despises y-y-you m-m-mmm?" He said leaning into her touch. As she worked her hand up and down. Letting out a moan  
  
"I have my methods, Now now it not fun if you don't join me Yaskue! I wanna hear you scream! Scream! Yell!" She said tugging his dick, making him let out a moan.   
  
"I'll show you, Fuck you!" He said standing up and pushing her against the wall, kissing her roughly. Her lips tasting like strawberry. She tugged his hair, in response.   
  
"f-fuck yeah, that's more l-like it!"   
  
"Just shut u-up." He said leaning into a kiss. They both know this meant nothing. he knew she pushed his buttons. Not that it mattered now. Not while she let him roam her body, not while he let his anger out on her. The two moving and thrusting their bodies. Letting the other feel what they felt.  
  
 ~~Anger~~  
 ~~Despair~~  
 ~~Anger~~  
 ~~Despair~~  
 ~~Anger~~  
 ~~Despair~~  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"R-r-ryoko" He couldn't help but let the name slip, regretting it when Junko pushed him off her. Pinning him to the floor her long red nails digging into his skin.  
  
"My my...such a prev....having sex with me yet moaning out another girl's name?! HA! Such despair! Don't tell me you fantasized about our beloved ryoko-chan now!" She said letting her nails scratch his skin, leaving even more marks on his chest. "Mhmmmmm...Such a naughty boy...such a prev..." she mumbled, her hands drawing circles on his skin. Sending shivers down his spine. "One that should be punished! Upupupup~ Its punishment time! Yaskue-san..~" 

  
.  
.  
. 

  
The two finally got off each other 2 hours into their 'meeting', both fixing themselves up not bothering to cover up any marks that may be noticeable.   
"Just so we're clear. You have til' tomorrow to bring fluffy here. Then I'll do that stupid favor for you." he said buttoning up his shirt. She simple gigled and nodded.   
  
_"Anything_

_for_

_you_

_beloved!"_  
  
She said, skipping away. Leaving the Ahoge boy staring at where she once stood. Hearing her voice, or at least how he remembers what it sounded like...it been a while. He shook his head groaning as he started cleaning up the mess the two of them had made.   
  
  


* * *

_Skip_  
 _Skip_  
 _Skip-_  
  
Junko had gone back to her dorm, taking a quick bath to get rid of the goo. Covering up any marks the other carelessly left on ~~her~~ her body. Her plan had worked out, just like she planned it too. Her talents ~~_never_~~ always disappoint. She hummed to herself. Already knowing how to get the fluffy-haired man to go to his checkup with Yasuke. She was just gonna have some...'fun'...with it.   
  
  
  
"Ohhh nagito!" She said stopping her older cousin who was exiting the school. Nagito stopped in his tracks his smile vanishing and his eyes turning dark. He turned to look at Junko who was smiling at him, her most 'innocent smile.  
  
"What can trash like me do for someone like you today?" he said, a very strained smile on his face, he sounded tired. Junko frowned at her cousin's reactions.   
  
"Nagito! Aren't you happy to see your Lil cousin? I would have thought you had a heart..." she said, look down her pigtails beflatting, letting her face fall. Trying to look as innocent as she could. It seemed to work as nagito face relace a bit. Crossing arms he looked her up and down and shook his head. _'No'_ Junko pointed and cross her arms.   
  
"Now, what do you want enoshima-san?" He asked her looking ready to leave if she made a wrong move. She smiled and hugged herself, mirroring one of his famous poses.   
  
"Hmm, good question penny! Ah but, we're family nagitooooooo~ Why are you so mean? Hm?!" She said, letting out a gasp as she pointed a figure his way. "Is it because your still brain dead? Are you not taking your meds nagito?! Such despair you bring!" Nagito took a step back, looking at his cousin with eye wide, taken aback by her words.  
  
"I- I'm bringing....despair?" He said in a hushed tone. Looking devasted. If he couldn't bring hope...he brought despair? He knew someone like him couldn't bring goodness, unlike his classmates...but despair?  
  
"uppupupu! Yes! I should know! You know....I know how you bring hope though!" She said smiling warmly at her cousin. He looked confused.   
  
"What do you know about hope?"

"So much! To bring despair you need to know what brings hope! Duh" She said rolling her eyes. Nagito sighed, after yesterday he didn't want to deal with junkos shenanigans.   
  
"Anddddd, how would I do that? What type of hope can trash like me bring?" He asked, Junko rolled her eyes. She got tired of his blabbing.   
  
"I- You know that a HARDDDD question! Ah well....Unless I told you an Ultimate needed your help..." She mumbled hugging herself looking at the floor. Nagito's head snapped up hearing he could be of use to a fellow ultimate.   
  
"I- I suppose with eh despair I brought...helping an ultimate is surely to bring hope! Hm, Thank you Junko. Who might this hopeful person be?" Junko smiled, a devilish smile at her cousin who didn't seem fazed.  
  
"Matsuda  
Yasuke."   
  
  
Nagito's eyes widen a bit but he kept his poster. "What could he need from trash like me?" He asked, already fearing the answer.   
  
"Simple, he's taking nerve tests from different students with illness. He realllllyyyyyyyyyy needs one more test subject! and you're the only one who he could think of!" She said, nagito looked at the floor.   
  
"when?" He asked, not looking forward to his meeting with the ultimate neurologist, but in hopes name, he would.   
  
"Tomorrow~ He needs to summit his end results by sundown so don't let him down okay? Yes! Great! I'll tell him you said yes. He's gonna be so so so so happy nagito!" She said running off. Leaving a confused, tired, and dreading nagito behind.   
  


"Just my luck huh?" Nagito heard a **_ping!_** from his phone. He sighed and started to walk home. Togami didn't show up today. He was probably still mad at him, just like he should. Still, his feet will hurt from the long walk that awaits him.   
  
**-**  
 **-HOpE GC-  
  
Souda: I was eating marshmallows with fuyuhiko today right? And then I took this big one and it reminded me of the time i had a crush on nagito   
  
Hope hoe: E-excuse me?  
  
OJ: Huh.....?  
  
Child: HAHAHA you had a crush on komaedahoe?! Pfff-   
  
Souda: For like a month yeah...  
  
Hope hoe: Y-you went from crushing sonia to me?   
  
The Dark Queen: Hm, it does make sense. After all, we are family... our appearance is rather remarkable   
  
Child: I call it downgrades   
  
Hope hoe: I'm sorry you had a crush on me?  
  
  
Oj: Im sorry what he said   
  
Child: Makes sense! he has to be gay if he dresses like _THAT_  
  
Souda: Uhm? I look cool thank you!  
  
Souda: (Fyi I'm bi duh)  
  
Souda:   
  
  
  
  
You can NOT tell me he isn't hot doe.   
  
Hope hoe: I-   
  
Hope hoe: I'm blushing.   
  
The Dark Queen: I must agree! he is tots rad! As the kids say, He looks sick!   
  
Hope Hoe: Ah, that because I am !  
  
Oj: Komadea-kun.   
  
Hope Hoe: Hinata-kun!   
  
Hope Hoe: 💞💕✨💞💕✨💞💕✨🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯  
  
Child: Ewww! He's getting gayer by age!  
  
Souda: Don't you have a crush on Mahiru tho?  
  
Child: SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU YOU BIG FAT NADTY SON A+OFA WHOEREW   
  
Hope hoe: Wait where did you even- Do you take photos of me without my consent?  
  
Souda: ...  
  
Souda: oh to see without my eyes~  
  
  
  
  
Souda: I have more? If anyone wants some nagito?  
  
How boring: This is rather interesting. I say send.   
  
Souda: Ay Ay big brains online!  
  
Oj: Hes only online when it revolves komaeda 🙄  
  
Baby gangsta: Are we going to ignore how fucking good the photo was?   
  
Girl in Red: I have to admit, his photos are surprisingly good quality   
  
Child: M-M-Mahiru?!   
  
Baby gangsta: AHAHA she stutters!  
  
Child: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaahirrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Girl in Red: Wow Kuzuryu. Making a girl cry? You should learn that bullying gets you nowhere.   
  
Child: Yeah >: P  
  
Girl in Red: That goes for you too Hiyoko.  
  
Child: D:<  
  
Child: Hmph. Sorry...Can we go get gummy bears then? I'll behave!!!  
  
Perv: oooooo~ What kind of punishment does koizumi like doing in bed?  
  
CHild: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DONT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT YOU BITCH!   
  
_-Child has gone offline-_  
  
Baby gangsta: pff- Child has gone offline-   
  
Peko Peko: Im dissapinted in your humor.   
  
Souda:   
  
  
  
Hope hoe: Again, where do you get these photos Kazuichi-kun?  
  
Rainbow gurl: Ah cloud-chan look so hot!  
  
Uwu gamer girl: I won't lie, he looks okay...I think...  
  
Weeb: He would make a hot anime character for my anime...  
  
Impasta Among us: Hm, he could use a bit more meat on his bones.   
  
Peko Peko: He looks fluffy.....  
  
Baby gangsta: He looks sick.   
  
How boring: He looks unboring.   
  
Oj: ....-  
  
Hope hoe: ahaah, are you guys okay? Your standards are so low!  
  
Peko Peko: Is your hair fluffy?   
  
Hope hoe: hm...Idk tbh!  
  
SHIT: HELL YEAH KOMADEA! KEEP THE HIGH SPIRET UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!  
  
Hope Hoe: Anything for an ultimate!  
**  
 **Souda: I have him in a maid outfit?  
  
Hope Hoe: huH?!  
  
Hope Hoe: WHy Tf Do you have that?  
  
  
OJ: ?!?!?!?!  
  
Uwu gamer girl: ^^  
  
Souda:  
  
  
  
  
Hope hoe: I swear the longer I know you the creeper you get  
  
Souda: Same buddy <333  
  
Hope Hoe: </333  
  
OJ: Why the hell is he wearing a chain  
  
How boring: Ankle biters.   
  
OJ: Huh...?  
  
Hope hoe: hm, as expected of a stupid reverse course! He doesn't get simple sayings.  
  
OJ: I-   
  
Hope Hoe: :P  
  
Hope Hoe: Heh, yk i don't mean that right? Hinata-kun is very smart, for a reverse course ofc!   
  
OJ: gynnn?! Are you insulting me?! YOu bicth-  
  
Hope Hoe: aww, does the reverse course kid have angry issues??? And to be clear I did complement you 🥰  
  
OJ: I hope you die in a fire.  
  
 _-Oj is offline-_  
  
Hope Hoe: Will do!~   
  
Soda: Did he just quote FNAF?  
  
How boring: Dont.   
  
Hope Hoe: Ah does Izuru-sama care about a low life like me? How sweet!   
  
How boring: . . . You should be home by now, make sure to eat.   
  
Hope Hoe: Yeah I am! text you guys later. Also Kazuichi ask before you take a pic!  
  
Soda: Comon man!  
  
Peko Peko: I wish to pet his hair...  
  
baby gangsta: Peko wtf?   
  
_-Hope hoe is now offline-  
  
_  
** -  
Nagito sighed putting his phone away opening the gates to his estate. His place felt lonely ever since he started having people over, maybe he should start inviting Hajime over...and izuru of course...He smiled remembering his time with the Ultimate everything.   
  
He should really text Yasuke-Kun and confirm he would help him with his tests, but he didn't want to face his Ex-Best friend. He was tired. He didn't want to see _**her** _again. He just groans and walked to his room. He wanted to scream, blow something up, set something on fire. Just to get the stress out. He didn't want his mind to wander, to think of _~~Her~~ **Her**_ , of Mukuro, of Yusuke, Monokuma, Usami, the WOH...  
  
 _Drip_  
  
  
A tear fell off his face, how pathetic huh? Stupid Stupid Stupid. He didn't have to see Yusuke, yet if he didn't- the other would be mad at him...  
  
"How unlucky of me...I almost feel despair...almost" He mumbled before collapsing on his, such bad luck huh?  
  
-yasuke pov kinda its like 3rd person but him-  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"God fucking dammit finally!" Yasuke yelled when he saw the fluffy man knocking on his labs' door. The other smiled at him, a small wave before bowing his head.   
  
"Hm, I didn't think Yusuke-Kun missed me that much...I'll make sure to visit him more now," nagito said, his smile carefree as he remembers it  
  
  
  
 ~~ _"If I smile the pain isn't that bad, it makes me hopeful. I face every trouble thing with a smile...it makes the pain worse!"_~~  
  
  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. get in here so I can start picking in that good-for-nothing brain of yours." He said looking away from the boy, nagito just chuckled at him, skipping and sitting on the bed. He sighed before getting his checkboard.

"My my fisty as ever are we? hehe, you haven't changed a bit Yusuke-Kun! Now, what will be doing today?" He asked him, he rolled his eyes again. He tended to do that whenever he talked to Mister fluffy.  
  
"heh, Physical exam and then a few questions. You must be very familiar with this of course. Please take off your clothes next to you, you will find a hospital gown. Put that on I will be right back. Simple instructions. Don't fuck it up nagito" He said smirking at the now frowning boy, finally realizing that _**she**_ had tricked him into taking care of his illness.  
  
"Hmph. Fine. Go sho sho unless you want to see me naked if you do I wouldn't mi-"   
  
"SHUT UP IM LEAVING OKAY!" He cut the other off, running away to another small research lab connected to his main room.   
  
Nagito just chuckled quickly changing into the hospital gown, how pathic of him...falling for one of **_her_** schemes...sigh. Nothing he could do though, he just had to put with it. Hopefully, Yasuke-Kun would leave him alone after this. "Oh Yusuke you can come back now~" He yelled out to the neurologist.   
  
  
"Fuck you. Now we will start a physical exam. Don't try any fucking cocky shit or so help me I'll chop your hair off." Yusuke hissed at the nagito, who simply smiled and nodded at him.   
  
"Do you smoke or excessive alcohol use?"  
  
"NoPe!"  
  
"Are you sexually active?"  
  
"Still pure as snow!"  
  
"Haha. Eating behaviors?" he asked rolling his eyes, nagito bit his lip before replying.   
  
"Don't exist.....?" He replied with a low squeaky voice, Yusuke glared at the other who merely started laughing awkwardly.   
  
"God fucking dammit nagito. Fine, we can work on that later. Hmph. I assume you don't exercise other right?" He asked, the other nodded shyly looking away. He sighed, nagito really hadn't gotten any better since their last talk. He started working on the physical part of the exam, taking blood pressure, listing to his heart rate, checking neck and throat for enlarged lymph nodes, which were swollen. He took note and started checking the abdomen, and his pulse.   
  
"Say ah"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"GAH! NOT LIKE THAT YOU SHIT HEAD!"  
  
"Hm, last time I remember you said my head was full of fluff..."  
  
"GNH!" He yelled glaring at the smug patient in from of him. "Ahem, turn your head and cough for me...please." He asked the other did so. Everything seems good so far...Now for the awkward part... "U-uhm...so I need to...look at your lower part..."  
  
"Is that necessary? I don't think the two of us are conformable with that..." The fluffy man asked his head tilting slightly.   
  
"I just need to take a look, I doubt you have Testicular cancer and I do NOT want to stick my finger inside you. A quick look will do." He said. Nagito nodded laying on the bed. He walked and quickly pulled the dress up, pulling the other boxer down. He looks a quick look, yes it felt awkward on both ends but better get it over with. He poked around it a bit getting a quick response from the other who was squirming around. Once he was satisfied he dropped the gown and started writing on his checkboard.  
  
"I need 3 bottles of blood from you, I have the Ultimate hematologist coming in soon to take your blood and studying it. After that, I want to do some questioning again." He said not looking up from his checkboard, nagito nodded gulping down.  
  
The door opens to the Ultimate Hemalotigt with her kit. She started to set up shop on a clean desk, motion for nagito to sit on the chair there. She gets her needles, bottles, and boxes up. She cleans where she planning on taking blood, with a wipe, taking a strip of blue rubber, and trying it around Nagito's upper arm. Asking her to squeeze his first before she sticks the needle into him. Nagito looked up at Yaskue smiling as the blood was drawn from him. Yusuke frowned, not liking how his ex-best friend was able to smile even when he was in pain. The Ultimate hematologist quickly took the needle out, putting on a bandaid and wishing them a good day before packing up and leaving for her own lab. To study the blood she just drawn.   
  
"What now Yasuke-Kun?" Nagito asked hopping off the chair and jumping onto the bed. Yasuke sighed before sitting on his chair turning to the fluffy man  
  
"You won't like it much, Does dementia run in your family?" He deadpan. The words wiped off nagito's smile, who frowned now looking at him. Before nodding 'no'. "When did the symptoms start?" He asked, he already knew but he still had to ask.   
  
"When I was 12." The other said smiling again. Like it was a fond memory. ~~_Wipe that smile off your face for fucks sake_~~

"Have you noticed changes in behavior or personality? Be honest, please." He never begged, but he needed the other to know cared. In his own way of course. Nagito was taken about before thinking briefly.   
  
"Yes, I've been told I don't react right to events...I- I can't remember my childhood anymore...I want to but I _can't_. I can't remember how my own parents looked like! I need to go to the living room just to remember! I need to see a photo but I'll forget after a while! Sometimes I forget how to talk I guess...or I'll forget an easy word you know? I- I- I don't know anymore Yasuke..." Nagito said hugging himself, Yasuke just nodded. Nagito opens his mouth to continue. "I have this notebook, every day I write in it. That's how I remember things, like Monica-chan or _Her_ , I- I-"   
  
"Shhh, it's...fine. Do you have any other medical problems?"  
  
Nagito lowered his head, his eyes seem to hint at guilt. What the hell was he hiding? "lymphatic cancer.." Yasuke's heart stopped. He wanted, begged that he herd fluffy wrong.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sigh, I have lymphatic cancer" Nagito said, looking at him in the eyes. A small smile on his face. ~~_Wipe that fucking smile off, please._~~  
  
"How long?" He asked his grip tightening onto his checkboard.  
  
"After I got scouted to Hopes peak."   
  
"Nagito. THAT WAS 2 FUCKING YEARS AGO! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL?! YOU HAVENT GOTTEN TREATMENT HAVE YOU?! WHAT THE HELL?!"   
  
"Clam down Yasuke-Kun, It's treatable. Don't worry I won't die" The ill male answered with his carefree smile. ~~_Goddammit was he hating it._~~  
  
"NO, IT'S FUCKING NOT! YOU HAVE STAGE 4 DEMENTIA. YOU HAVE ANOTHER FUCKING ILLNESS! WHAT THE FUCK NAGITO? YOU DIDNT EVEN FUCKING TELL ME?!" His voice rising glaring daggers to his ex-best friend. Who didn't even flinch.   
  
"Its...Its not a big deal, clam dow yasuke...your making a big deal about trash li-"   
  
"SHUT UP." He yelled, throwing his checkboard into the floor and grabbing nagito by the callor of his gown. "YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK! I WAS _13_ , FUCKING _13_ WHEN I DIANGISED _MY BEST FRIEND_ WITH DEMENTIA! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW SCARY THAT FUCKING WAS?! KNOWING THAT YOU WERE PROBABLY GOING TO OUTLIVE HIM?! THAT HE WOULD NOT LIVE TO BE _20_ IF HE DIDNT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?! AND THAT HE DIDNT FUCKING MIND THAT?! THAT HE DIDNT UNDERSTAND HOW SAD WE, _I_ WAS GOING TO BE?! HOW MUCH _I_ WOULD FUCKING _MISS_ HIM?! HE DIDNT MIND, I WOULD ASK MYSELF IF HE EVEN _CARED_ ABOUT ME!"   
  
"Yusuke please-"  
  
"SHUT UP! GET OUT. GET THE FUCK OUT!" He yelled throwing the other onto the floor. He was too full with rage to feel remorse. "I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE RIGHT NOW!" He said kicking the bed in rage. Nagito looked up at him in fear, quickly crawling away. mumbling a quick 'sorry' as he left his lab. Sorry my fucking ass.   
  
"Gnh!" He yelled kicking the bed again before gripping onto the bed. he felt tears fall off his face. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.   
  
"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! I hate you, I hate Junko, I hate myself. I HATE HATE HATE!" He said destroying the lab. He couldn't save the people he loved, was he good for anything? Was his mother right? He didn't want to know.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Sonia and nagito are cousins, from his grandfather (his fathers father) who left the throne to his little brother (sonias grandfather) bc of war and how he didn't want to deal with it. Nagitos grandfather married a common lady. They had a son who was a business man (Nagito dad), who married a B list celeb (Nagito mom), nagito mom had a younger sister (Junkos mom) who ran away from home from teenage pregnancy. She had the despair twins, later 2/3 years later she had the mono-twins. Nagito doesn't have the best connection with the despair twins or mono twins (he's on okay terms with Mukuro and Monomi) Nagito met up with the 2 set of twins when he was 12, a year before mukuro left to join the army. he let the mono-twins, mastuda and her/ (Junko) stay with him for 1 1/2 years before (Junko) messed it all up.
> 
> He and sonia reconnected as classmates and nagito take time to protect her from soda advances (Even if they're friends)  
> \----  
> Also nagito cant catch a break can he? making 2 people mad? how unlucky...


End file.
